The Lost Temple of Nyx
by wolfeschatten
Summary: (After battle of Labyrinth.) After a monster tried to kill her, Ekaterina Azarov discovers her true heritage. Her mother tasks her with protecting the Tear of Night, so Katia and Aaron go in search of the Lost Temple before Cronus's army gains control of it. Suck at summaries, but PLEASE READ IT
1. Daughter Of Chaos

**_1.) Daughter of Chaos_**

I always knew I was different. I just never knew how different was _different_. I was always in trouble, even if I didn't cause it. Without even trying, I could walk silently. Sometimes teachers wouldn't even notice I was in school, although most of the time I wasn't.

If I had known how today was going to go, I would have feigned being sick and stayed home. Or I would just leave for the warehouse I love to hang in.

The only reasons I had not been expelled from MAS were the awesome principal and that I was a very gifted dancer and, not that I advertised it, a singer. MAS was strictly an Arts school. If you had a singing talent, you could audition and get into hell. A bunch of already overly dramatic hormonal kids in a dramatic school, what could go wrong?

This morning started off okay, I guess. I woke up because a harsh blaze of light busted into my room. Julia, my overly hyper foster mother, bustled around my room, kicked clothes around to make as much noise as possible, and threw open the curtains. I groaned and pulled my violet covers back over my head.

"Uh, uh, nope. You are already going to be late. You need a shower and then I will drive you to school." I made no move to get up so she pulled my covers completely off of the bed. "Up, now!" she yelled as she dragged my covert cover into the hall.

I sat up and glared around the room Julia calls a hovel. The walls were a deep purple with posters of bands and constellations covering every inch of space. There were posters for Three Days Grace, Seether, Imagine Dragons, Flyleaf, Evanescence, and others. Clothes were scattered all over the hardwood floor, there were barely any books to be seen and, if there were, they were untouched. The ceiling, which was also cover in pictures, fell at a diagonal over my head. The pictures on the ceiling, however, were of an eleven year old girl and a man near his fifties. Papa had dark brown hair and green eyes, crinkles around his eyes, a pointy nose, and wore a white lab coat over a white buttoned shirt and red tie. In the picture, I, with raven black hair and silver eyes, baggy green paints with a silver t-shirt, was sitting on a stool next to a telescope. He had taken me to the university where he worked. I sighed as I looked at it for the millionth time.

Seeing no point in staying in bed, I got up and hobbled to the bathroom. I took my time showering and finally got out when I was almost coughing from the steam. After rubbing the mirror with a washcloth, I combed out my black hair and toweled it so it was fairly dry. My black hair reached the middle of my back, outlining my face with a dark blue green streak mixed in with the black. High cheek bones, a slim but pointy nose, full lips, and thin eyebrows lined my face. A small scar was above my right eyebrow, permanently stopping hair from growing there ever. I was small and skinny but strong. Dance intensive could do that to you. You could see the outlines of my abs, and muscles in my legs and arms were very prominent. I also had breasts and an ass, which was more I could say for some of the twigs that resided at Melarch Arts School. I grabbed my make-up kit and put on black eyeliner and mascara and a little black eye shadow along the out edge of my lid. Looking at me, some people would think I was close to gothic, but I'm not. Black just suits my purposes and my preferences.

I sauntered out of the bathroom, ignoring the complaints of my slowness from my foster brother Wart, and slid my door shut with a lock to finish. I should explain; Wart is not his real name. It's Arthur. During some English class, we read the book _Sword in the Stone_, and about the only thing I remember from the story is that King Arthur was always called "The Wart." I adopted the idea and used it for my own devices. He thought it was a funny nickname. Wart was an annoying eleven year old bond boy who was the ideal child the McKeasters wanted. I was a sixteen year old sophomore girl with more strength than smarts, and he was a just short of genius asthmatic nerd. Safe to say we did not get along.

I rummaged through the piles of clean clothes in my closet and went for black leathery pants and a green blouse over my black tank top. My combat boots fit snuggly on my feet. After snatching my book bag with practically nothing in it, I padded downstairs to the kitchen. I snagged a piece of toast out of Wart's hand. Julia frowned but ushered us to the blue minivan outside.

The day past slowly, like every other day. History was a bore. I tried to read the board, but the words floated around so I stared meaningfully at the clock. English was fun because we watched the _Sword in the Stone_ cartoon. Geometry was just too stupid to even think about the subject. After the quick snack break, I had drop off some stuff at my locker. I had French, chemistry, study hall, and dance class to go.

Charlotte, the preppy bitch of MAS, and her witches from hell just had to go to their lockers while I was there. It was just too tempting. The ginger leaned against the grey lockers and fiddled with her lock.

"Well, look who's here. The loner and her friends." It was common knowledge that I was fairly antisocial. She sneered at me while her goons surrounded her locker. They snickered like it was the funniest, cleverest comment ever. I smiled and mocked their stupid laughs. Charlotte turned to her locker and tried to open it. The lock wouldn't budge. "These stupid locks never work!" I stuck my head in and tried to look very serious.

"They're supposed to be idiot proof, but, you know, make something idiot proof, they make a better idiot. Don't worry; everyone's talent comes eventually." Her friends, who were also ginger, jumped to Charlotte's defense.

"She's not a idiot, loner! At least she has friends and talents. You don't have either."

"First, even _I_ know it's 'an' idiot. Secondly, that's a pathetic response. And thirdly, I actually have things to do that don't involve talking to ginger dumbasses. So if you don't mind, I have to go." I shoved through Michelle and Carey, two of her friends.

"Wooooow. Walking away is such a child's response. I am so much more mature, being an adult."

"I would ask you how old you are, but I know you can't count that high." I said over my shoulder.

"And that is why her mother abandoned her, so rude." I froze. "I mean, who would want a kid like that?" Shrinks have told me I needed to count to ten before I reply. I responded to the shrinks by flipping them off. I slowly turned on my heels, eyes blazing with anger. Somehow Charlotte had found out about my family problems.

"Ahh kay. Well, least I had a father who didn't cheat on my mother in the same bed. That has got to be painful, especially when he's running for Mayer." Charlotte paled. About a month ago, Charlotte's father, Barry Carlson, and his secretary's affair had been exposed. I know it was really low for me to bring it up, but I was pissed. My mother was a sore subject. My father and she had had a quick fling and she left him after I was born. No note, she just up and left and never came back.

"You bitch! That is private!" Her goons just stood there glaring at me, unsure what kind of action they should take. Without their shepherd, they were just wandering sheep.

"And my mother wasn't private?! You don't care about other people's private business, but when it's yours? Oh no, you better stay out! I really underestimated the size of that peanut you call a brain." By now, the entire locker hall was looking in our direction. I didn't care. I was goanna go all Russian on her ass.

"You're such a loner! Why don't you just go away! No one will miss you. No one cares, not even your foster parents!" I stepped forward and smacked her in the nose. She lost her balance and fell back into the lockers. Charlotte bent forward clutching her nose. I shook my hand, which flared with pain. "Are you_ INSANE_? This nose cost thousands!" When she took her hand away, her nose was bent and blood was streaming down over her freckles and onto her bright pink bustier. She reached out quickly and slapped my cheek. The guys raced over and started making kitty noises and whooping. Typical. We grappled with each other while her three sheep screeched and flapped their arms.

I grabbed her hair and slammed Charlotte into the lockers, and we pulled each other to the floor yelling insults and much, much swearing.

"Break it up! Break it up, NOW! What the hell are you doing?" Mr. Smith, my chemistry teacher, grabbed me by the scruff of my dark olive blouse. He grabbed Charlotte by her arm and yanked us apart.

He was surprisingly strong for a stringy middle aged balding guy—he had a friar's haircut and always wore grey tweed suits. His face looked really chubby compared to his paper thin body which gave him an evil cherub look—Ever since I walked into his class, he had hated me with something more than my attitude. He narrowed his beady little eyes at me and gave a little shake. He was holding me on my tip-toes, which wasn't hard to do. I was 5'2, and he was about 7'1.

"Fighting are we? Well, those who fight go and see the principle, don't they? NOTHING TO SEE HERE, GET LOST!" Anyone who was watching the fight sped away at top speed. Mr. Smith was feared by everyone, even other teachers.

Mr. Smith dragged us down the hall. Charlotte started crying while trying to staunch the flow of blood. Right as we were going to be shoved through the principle's door, Charlotte glared at me and said, "If I get suspended, my dad will send the mobia after you." I think she meant Mafia, I rolled my eyes, and Principle Wood told us to come in and grimaced at us.

Jake Wood was a very big man. He looked about mid-forties, was a well-muscled black man with a bit of a beard, a shaved head, and wore black business suits every day. He tried to be the students' friend, the one who managed to convince the school board to allow delinquents, like me, into the school.

Principle Wood was standing in the middle of his office. It had a big desk in front of tall windows and had two couches on the two intersecting walls. It had the basic white walls and blue carpet of Melach Arts School.

"Please tell me Miss Carlson's nose is not broken. Miss Azarov, what did you do? John?"

"Broke these two apart in the hall. They had a pretty big ruckus out in the hall. I would suspect Carlson's nose is broke. Azarov has some good bruises, too" He smiled like he enjoyed the fact we were in pain. Charlotte let go a sob.

"Girls, why were you fighting? You know the rules." He sighed, "I can try to downplay the fight in the report. The best I can give you is a conference with your parents, detentions for every Friday for four weeks." When Charlotte started to protest, he held up his hand to wave it away. "No buts. You were fighting, pretty severely from what I can see, on school grounds." I looked at Charlotte then down at myself. Her bustier was covered with blood and her fluffy sweater was torn at the sleeve. Her pants also had blood splattered on them. Her head was the worst. She had red hair flying everywhere and her make-up was spread all over so she looked like an evil clown, but that seemed normal to me. I looked past Principle Wood into a window and saw what I looked like. My blouse had buttons missing, my black tank top was pulled down lower than I prefer, but my pants were fine. My raven-black hair was disheveled and wildly spread, but it was usually wavy so it didn't look too bad. I shrugged.

"Your detentions start today after school. I believe it is Mr. Smith's detention today. And make sure you show up"—A meaningful stare in my directioin—"Before you go, I want you two to apologize and shake hands." Charlotte wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"I am not sh-shaking her hand!" She crossed her arms and stuck her chin in the air.

"Could you be _any_ more stuck up? God, you're such a bitchy baby."

"Girls! Shake, now! Get over whatever you're fighting about and grow up!" We glared at each other but shook hands. I locked her eyes with mine and sent a message. _Leave me the frick alone!_ I clutched her hand as hard as I could. Eventually she accepted my victory, let go of my hand, and we left. I glanced back into the room and saw Mr. Smith watching me closely. He looked me up and down in a way that made me shiver. I dashed forward, bumped Charlotte's shoulder and hurried back to the east side of the building. Charlotte, of course, went straight to the locker room to change clothes, then to the nurse. I slipped into the dance room and plugged in my Ipod.

The rest of the day passed quickly. I danced through Chemistry and, obviously, dance class. News of the loner and preppy chick fighting traveled around the school quickly. People who weren't my friends were giving me the thumbs up. The lead male singer/dancer and his idiot friends smiled amusingly at me. Everyone hated Charlotte and her clique. Even some teachers were discreetly thanking me with brownie points.

After the periods after lunch was spent dancing intently to music, I slumbered to French class. The doors were in the back of the classroom so no one saw me coming. Or that was the plan. Mrs. LeGrand had been calling on students when I walked in.

"Katia, so nice of you to join us." Sadly, she wasn't one of the teachers who rewarded me for knocking down Charlotte. "Class started twenty-five minutes ago. Where were you?" I smiled sheepishly and slid into a desk in the back. One of the guys in the acapela group was sitting beside me. He grinned a lopsided grin at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Funny story. I was walking to class and realized I couldn't remember where I was. I had to ask someone the very country I was in. Sadly, la personne I asked was un imbécile and gave me the faux directions." The class snickered as Mrs. LeGrand flared her nostrils.

"Class, Ms. Azarov has just earned you all a pop quiz on the passé compose of all verbs. Take out a piece of paper and get going." We all groaned but complied. I glared daggers at Mrs. LeGrand. I watched the clock tick by, dreading everything until I could go to the warehouse on 6th street.

At 3:00 I met Charlotte in the chemistry room. The room was split in half by Mr. Smith's desk. One side was the classroom, which was carpeted and filled with desks aimed at a whiteboard; the other half was the lab area. There were four blue tables on the sides and three giant windows against the far wall. I smiled when I saw Charlotte's nose was taped over. It still had a bit of a bend to it. She glared at me, huffed, and went to the farthest desk. I ambled over and sat in the lab area, second farthest from the door. Mr. Smith walked in and dropped his suitcase on the desk with a loud bang.

"Change of plans. Charlie, your father made a doc appointment and you are outa here." Charlotte smirked at me and strutted to the door, "but you will be coming in on Saturday to make up the detention." Charlotte stopped and turned with an incredulous look.

"What?! But Saturday is Saturday! School isn't even open!" She stomped her foot and glared daggers at Mr. Smith. He smiled his creepy, yellow-tooth smile and said, "Oh, the janitors will let you in. Good-bye. Shoo." She shrieked and stomped out of the room. Mr. Smith walked over and slammed the door shut. I heard a click, and Mr. Smith turned back to me.

"Ekaterina Alyona Azarov." I started at the Russian pronunciation of my full name. "I've been waiting to be sure, and now I am certain." He smiled triumphantly and continued, "Normally I am here just for any half-blood that comes through these halls, but you... Huh ha ha… You, I am honored to have in my classroom." He swaggered over to where I sat. I had a bad feeling in my gut and stood.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean half-blood?" He kept coming closer which made me back up even more. I backed into the lab table behind me. "Okay, just stop. Don't get any closer. You're freaking me out!" I raised my hand to ward him off and he just laughed.

"Oh, how long it has been since she has had a child, let alone a mortal daughter. You look so much like her. I would have known just from your arrogance but once I saw her mark it was undeniable. Hmmm. My master will be very pleased with me after I kill you." He smiled hugely and it kept spreading across his face. He bent forward and his neck snapped back at a grotesque angle. He fell to his knees and I ran to the door. This is impossible! I must have inhaled some kind of chemical and am hallucinating. Or maybe Charlotte drugged me with magic mushrooms. I yanked on the doorknob but it wouldn't move. It was locked. I leaned against the door and faced a surreal creature.

John Smith, my chemistry teacher, was now a sickly black color with a forked tongue sliding in and out of his stretched human face. He was on four legs and had a thick tail with a flame at the end. I tried to scream but nothing came out.

"Where are you going, daughter of chaos? Your detention's not over yet." His voice was a combination of Mr. Smith's voice and clicks. The giant salamander turned to me and practiced moving his tail. He moved it back and forth then drove it straight down on me. I ducked and rolled out of the way and it barely burned my arm. Instead his tail went straight into the door and was stuck. I stumbled through the desks and tried to reach the windows. It's only the second floor, worse case I would break my ankle. Broken ankle versus death. I made it past the teacher's desk but underestimated the salamander's strength and speed. His tail whipped my legs out from under me and I smacked my head on a lab table. I saw spots floating everywhere. I flipped to my back and raised my hand to my head. It came away bloody. _Great, I am definitely screwed_.

"Good-bye, demigod." The Smith-amander was about to strike when a large crash sounded in the room. The door burst open to reveal a boy rushing in with a drawn bow. I was confused and the fact he had a bow and arrow meant nothing to me. The boy dodged the tail and pierced of one of Smith's legs. Smith was moving fast, but couldn't seem to catch the boy. The archer moved extremely fast and impaled Smith with his golden arrows in multiple places. The kid rolled away a few paces and released an arrow. It soared straight into the human eye of Smith. A second later and the monster exploded into dust. Carefully, the boy dropped his bow and rushed over to me. I looked up at the boy whose face was a massive blur. He was moving his mouth and all I could think of was how fish-like he was. I blinked a few times and pushed his hand away. I leaned heavily against the granite table and managed to stay up. Probably not my most excellent idea. Everything was extremely blurry, and I guess the expression on my face worried the archer. He came closer and moved his mouth some. I angrily pushed him away and slurred, "I got slipped a mushroom, Arrow." I itched my forehead vehemently, again not my most brilliant idea. A wave of nausea flowed over me, "Oh, Shitalky."

Then the world went black.


	2. Tearing Away the Veil

**2.) Tearing away the Veil**

Where am I? I opened my eyes and instantly regretted it. My head flared with pain and I felt extremely nauseous. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for it to pass. A few minutes later I opened my eyes slowly. I glanced up and saw the roof of a car. Distantly I could hear a voice and the hum of an engine. I lifted my arm, rubbed my eyes and pushed myself up. _Oh_ _my_ _God_. _I'm_ _in_ _a_ _car_. I saw the countryside of New York and the sign I-80 flash by.

"Morning, sunshine." I whipped my head towards the voice. Big mistake, another wave of nausea. I groaned. "I wouldn't make any sudden movements. You probably have a concussion." The guy driving glanced back through the mirror. A mass of messy chestnut hair flew in every direction on his head. Strangely, it was familiar. He had glowing bright blue eyes that had a light of humor and a red shirt that had "MAS" in giant black letters splattered with multi-colored paint drops. It was the stupid school shirts they gave to the students.

"I know you…..You're that guy from school!" He smiled into the mirror.

"Most people call me Arron. Well, at least I made enough of an impact that you remember me. I guess you wouldn't notice someone who has been in the same school with you since when? Fifth grade?" We had gone to public school before we were accepted to MAS, but we had never really talked. Arron was one of those kids who was an idiot but an excellent athlete and was a really good musician. He wasn't that hot and definitely not perfect. His jaw line was a bit uneven, and, until a few years ago, wasn't even on the music roster full time. He was in trouble too much. Over the past years he had been given a few accolades for his grades.

"Oh my _God_, I'm being kidnapped by a moronic artist. This isn't one of those obsession things, is it?" I quivered and sat back against the seat. "Where are you taking me, my oh-so-creepy kidnapper?"

"I am not kidnapping you. I saved you, and I am saving you again. And for as where we're going, that's- complicated. It's- a camp... For people like us." What? I need to get away from this freak. Plan A- get him to pull over, kick him in the nuts and run like hell. But first questions.

"I don't remember what happened... I was in detention. There was this thing and it-it tried to kill me and- Mr. Smith! What the HELL happened? You killed him with an arrow!"

"Um alright, uhhh I have the perfect explanation, which I will tell you-n-soooon?" Arron sighed heavily and said, "Um, what do you know about Greek mythology?" I stared at him incredulously.

"Are you INSANE! Why hell would I _care_ about that, Arrow? Our chemistry teacher just tried to kill me! I don't _fricken_ care about mythology!" I slid to the side and pulled on the door handle. "Stop the car. I want to get out... If you aren't kidnapping me let me get out." Arron frowned anxiously. He shrugged then turned on his hazard lights. As soon as the car stopped and the doors unlocked, I jumped to the front and shot out of the car.

"Katia!" Arron raced after me. He was faster than me in my concussed state. He grabbed me around my waist, and I shrieked and kicked. "Calm down! Gods, stop it. I-am-_not_- going to hurt you. Just let me explain!" He put his hand over my mouth to break the flow of curses. Eventually I noticed it made no difference to scream and stopped. "I'm gonna take my hand away now, okay?" I nodded. He removed his hand then noticed how close we were and let me go.

"Who are you?" I hugged my arms close to me. I felt exposed and weak.

"My name is Arron Thompson. I live at number 4 Fountain Street, Ithaca, New York. I've been at Melach Arts School since freshman year and my father died before I was born, leaving my mother to raise me on her own."

"Why are you _telling_ me this?"

"The thing is my father isn't dead. Not really. He is Apollo. He's a god and I am a demigod." I couldn't help it. I laughed and covered my mouth while trying to stop myself. The shock and terror of almost being killed and kidnapped got to me and I couldn't stop laughing. "I'm not joking, Kat."

"Of—of course—you aren't." I held a straight face but started laughing again. I started crying and doubled over. "You just have an—extreme ego problem. You're almost—as pathetic as Charlotte." I fell on the ground and rolled back. Faintly, I knew it shouldn't be that funny, but I couldn't stop laughing.

"Katia, I don't have an ego problem. You're a demigod, too. And- will you please stop laughing?! It's not that funny!" He sounded annoyed but couldn't help but smile. "Can we continue this conversation in the car please? Someone might think I killed you." I nodded and wiped away my tears. Arron offered me his hand and pulled me up. I wobbled ahead of him, rubbing the bump on my head.

We walked back to his run down pale blue jeep wrangler. It had a couple dents and a bent hood. The cover was extremely dusty and ill-kept. I walked to the passenger seat and flicked his hood.

"Nice car." Arron smiled and hopped in the driver's seat.

"Least I have a car—and a license." I stuck my tongue out at him, and he smiled wider. "I return to my original question: what do you know about Greek mythology?" I shrugged and watched Arron as he carefully sped down I-80.

"The basics, I guess. 12 main guys and the leader named Zeus. He went around hooking up with a bunch of ladies and pissed of his sister / wife, Hera. Heroes killed monsters, worked for certain gods and pissed off other gods." I shrugged again and Arron continued his explanation.

"Okay, so you get the gist. Truth is they really existed and they still do. Our lives, the entire western civilization, exist because of the Greek gods. Where ever the biggest or strongest power is, the gods follow. First was Greece, Rome, England, and later the U.S. and they still do their, huh, thing and have children with mortals. I, as I said earlier, am the son of Apollo. You can thank me later for explaining this instead of our activities director. You may have had to watch the orientation video." He grinned impishly. "Mr. Smith was a monster, called a Greek Salamander. Basically, he was just a really big, fiery lizard. Demigods have a specific scent that attracts monsters so half-bloods, what we're also called, are constantly being attacked. The only place that is safe for us is Camp Half-Blood." I sat quietly going over what I was being told. It was completely insane.

"That's what he called me. Mr. Smith, I mean. He called me a half-blood." I held my breath and pinched my leg. "Don't suppose this is some practical joke? Cause this sounds totally ridiculous."

Arron smiled sympathetically and shook his head. "Sorry, this is really happening. Demigods also commonly have dyslexia and ADHD. Dyslexia to help read Ancient Greek and ADHD to help with combat." I nodded and stared straight ahead. A thought occurred to me.

"If the gods do really exist, how come no one has noticed? How has no one realized that the giant ball of fire is really a chariot? I mean we have pictures and computers."

"There's this thing called mist and it changes the perception of mortals. They only see what they think they see or can comprehend. Same with the pictures. Once you learn to ignore the mist you'll start to see our world. Think of it as tearing away the veil."

"How did you find me? And who's my mom?" I twisted in my seat and looked at Arron. He glanced over a few times before answering.

"I heard about you two getting detentions with Mr. Smith, but then I ran into Charlotte in the halls. I already had suspicions about Smithers and decided I should check, I came and saw the door bent and a giant salamander on fire. And as for your mom, uh, well, we don't know. Your parent has to claim you and that's kind of rare, especially with what's happening now... Do you know about the titans?" I nodded, "Cronus found a-a way to come back. He's immortal so he can't die even without a body. And last summer he somehow possessed a mortal body and currently wants to tear Mt. Olympus down. He's waged war against the camp and gods."

"Mt. Olympus? Is that really on top of the mountain in Greece?"

"Really? That's your question? I just told you Cronus wants to destroy the gods and you're curious about a mountain? Anyways it's on top of the Empire State Building, on the 600th floor." He smirked at my face. I snapped my jaw shut and concentrated on what I heard. "We're almost there. It's down a little ways on Long Island."

We sat in silence for an hour. I asked little things about the Greek mythological world. For the most part I didn't believe him.

"I'm gonna need hard proof to believe you. I hit my head really hard and I could be hallucinating this entire conversation. And for all I know, you could have drugged me." I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"I didn't drug you, Katia." He stopped answering me after that.

Eventually he pulled over. There was nothing around except a steep hill covered in long grass. At the tip of the hill was a lone pine tree.

"There's nothing here. Why are we stopping?" Arron smiled and got out of his jeep. I rumbled as he started up the hill. Haughtily, I followed. From below I thought a pile of cords was surrounding the trunk, but now I could see a dragon wrapped around the pine. It seemed to be guarding some shining gold fur on the lowest bough. "What's that in the tree?" Then I looked past the tree and saw a huge strawberry field. "No thanks. I'm allergic to strawberries."

Arron smirked at my comment and shook his head. "Try again." I rolled my eyes and looked back at the valley. Nothing happened. I put my hands on my hips and exaggerated my trying. I tightly shut my eyes then glared back at the acres of strawberries. Slowly, buildings shimmered into existence.

It looked like Ancient Greece without the ruins. There were twelve cabins, a three-story house, a pavilion, climbing wall, stables, forest, a place that looked like what could be a forge, an ancient amphitheater, and a huge strawberry field.

"You wanted proof? Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."


	3. Welcome To Camp Half-Blood

**_3.) Welcome to Camp-Half Blood_**

I stood there on the crest of the hill. I couldn't believe my eyes. A camp, a fricken Ancient Greek camp, for children of the gods!

"That's impossible..." Arron grinned and took my hand, "Come on. I want to introduce you to our activities director. I think you'll like him." He led me down the hill, past some campers who turned and stared at me, to the three-story farm house. Outside was a round table with four people huddled around playing cards. They were the strangest group of people I had ever seen. One appeared to be riding a horse but at closer inspection was part of the white stallion; another had furry legs and tiny little horns sticking through his curly red hair, a pot-bellied man with the worse sense of style ever, and a green-skinned girl in a leaf-green dress and moss colored eyes. The pot-bellied man wore dark sunglasses, a vibrant, atrocious neon leopard print shirt over plaid shorts. He was drinking a diet coke and leered up at us as we approached.

"Mr. D, in the uh _colorful_ shirt is our camp director. Chiron is our camp activities director, Shaun the satyr and the other one is Juniper, a dryad. Everyone this is Katia Azarov. Katia, everyone." Shaun raised his hand in greeting while Juniper smiled a sad smile. Mr. D decided I wasn't important enough for his thoughts and turned back to his game of cards. Chiron, however, trotted over and clasped my hand.

"Welcome, Katia. We are very pleased to have you here. It's always good to see a new face in such dark times. Please join us, our hand is over." Chiron dropped his cards face up and was rewarded with a grumbling Mr. D. I glanced up at Arron and he nodded. "When did you arrive?" Asked Chiron.

"Umm, just now. Uh, you said your name was Chiron, right? Are you-you can't be _the_ Chiron?" Chiron smiled as Mr. D groaned again.

"Yes, yes. He is the Chiron. It isn't that hard to comprehend. But then again, you mortals have such incomprehensibly small brains." I glared at the little man. I hated men, people, like that. The kind that thought they were so special. Like Charlotte. I tended to lash out at them, with good reason.

"I'm _sorry_ for being a little curious and a little shocked that the world, I so recently thought I understood, has made a humongous U-turn and flipped my world upside down," I snapped. Mr. D looked down at me over his glasses. He seemed to be judging and analyzing me.

"I don't know whether I like her spunk or if I want to turn her into something that I could step on. Either way, I would watch how you speak to me, _little_ girl." His eyes burned a fiery purple and he went back to drinking his coke. I hate him, I decided.

"Why don't you-"

"Chiron, I think I should show Kat around. Give her a tour, find her a spot in cabin 11, and get her head checked out?" Arron interrupted me quickly and pulled me back. Juniper was trying to hide her smile while Shaun was worriedly looking at Mr. D who was paying no attention. He was busy glaring at his losing hand of cards.

"Yes, I think that would be-a great idea. If you would find her a schedule as well, that would be great." Arron frowned and grabbed my arm, dragging me away from the group at the table. He didn't slow down until we were past the arts and crafts building. Campers froze when they saw me and continued to stare until I snapped at them and they went back to their work.

"I'd watch what I say around Mr. D. He wasn't kidding about turning you into something."

"I can't _stand_ people like that. Think they're better then everyone. That they can tell you what to do. Who is he anyway? Mr. _D_? And I _don't _need to get my head checked!" I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"He's Dionysus, god of wine and insanity. So don't piss him off... Too much." He grinned.

To my right was a beautiful lake with girls splashing around in. But they didn't seem to put in a lot of effort. They were scared and cautious; looking towards the woods like something might come out and attack them at any moment. "Why does everyone keep staring at me? What are they afraid I'm gonna start killing people?" I meant it as a joke but Arron winced and said, "Last summer there was a- battle. We call it the Battle of the Labyrinth. A part of the titan's army came through the labyrinth and attacked camp. It was devastating. We lost a lot of campers. What's worse are some demigods fought alongside the monsters. We're scared. Some are scared of new campers, like they are spies for the Titan lord. Especially if they are unclaimed." He left the last part hanging, and I decided to let it drop. I looked straight ahead and saw the cabins dedicated to the gods. On the left were the odd numbers and the even were on the right. The two cabins at the head were very grandiose. They were giant and wonderfully kept. Huge white marble temple-like buildings. Number one had lightning bolts flashing across the paint every now and then. One cabin, number 9, had a smokestack. Number 5 had a boar's head and red paint splattered on it, number 8 looked like pure silver while its twin was pure gold.

"Each Olympian has their own cabin. Hera has an honorary one, as well as Artemis. Zeus and Poseidon are supposed to be honorary due to the prophecy and oath, but they both have a kid. Percy, a summer camper, is the son of Poseidon. Thalia, hunter of Artemis, is the daughter of Zeus. Hera is goddess of marriage so she doesn't go around having mortal affairs and Artemis-"

"Is a maiden goddess. Isn't Athena a maiden also?" I stood in the middle of the pavilion and turned in circles. Amazing. Everything is so perfect even at war. I was only there for an hour at most but I felt like this place could be... Home. I felt like I belonged except that something was missing, but I couldn't place it. Arron nodded.

"She is a maiden but it's a different situation. Anyway. You are going to be in cabin 11. I'm in cabin 7. Come one, I'll introduce you to the Stolls." He jogged up to number 11. It was the only one that looked like a normal log cabin. Arron pushed open the door. It was really messy and about half full. "Hey, guys, this is Katia."

Two boys stepped forward. They looked exactly the same except one was a little taller than the other. They both had brown hair and blue eyes and a mischievous aspect to them, like they are going to steal your wallet when you're not looking.

"I'm Travis and this is my brother Connor. Are you determined?" Said the taller of the twins.

I shrugged so Arron shook his head.

"If you kind find a place on the floor, it's yours. Over the summer kids will be arriving for camp so it will get a little more crowded, but not as crowded as it was..." Travis trailed off and looked away. "Anyhoo, since it's October 20th there will be more room than normal." Connor hopped from place to place, until he found a place in the corner and asked for my backpack. I tossed it to him and he marked my place on the floor. I gazed at the faces of the abandoned. Campers who had been there for years, and their parent didn't bothered to claim them. Anger flared in me. Years of wondering why my mom would leave me and my father resurfaced. The accident and being sent away to foster care. I had grown to hate my mom and now I learn that she is a goddess. She could have saved my dad but she let him die. She now has the chance to claim me and she doesn't even notice me.

"I have to check in with Michel. Um, I'll check in with you later, kay? Conner and Travis will get your schedule tomorrow." I nodded and watched Arron jog over to the golden cabin. I bounced on the balls of my feet, uncomfortable with the staring. I made an excuse to get away and sped to the left, unsure of where I was going but wanting to get away. Everything was too much. I passed the arena where campers where fighting in full armor and equipped with swords and shields. The armory was filled with kids making their own swords and equipment. I turned in circles. I wanted to go somewhere normal. To get away from King Richard's fair. I heard neighing and saw the stables. Horses, that's normal.

The horses weren't normal. They had wings. In some stalls there were ordinary wingless horses, but in most were pegasi. Every pegasus was white and in an open stall. Every pegasus except one. A black one was looking balefully at its empty food bucket. It was so beautiful and pure. I felt drawn to it. Unconsciously I stepped forward. It looked up at me.

"Preyet, syer. Kak dela?" (Hi, mister. How are you?). He seemed to like being spoken to in Russian. I didn't know why I had decided to talk in Russian, I hadn't spoken with anyone except my tutor. He neighed in response. I walked up and said, "Mogu yi ya?" (May I). I stretched my hand out and he nudged it with his head. I laughed and started to stroke him. "Vwy ochen krasivaya. Christy cherny. Tak zhe, kak znamenitooya Pegas." (You are very beautiful. A pure black. Just like the famous Pegasus). He nudged me again and I fished something out of my pocket. I unwrapped two starlight mints, gave one to him and popped the other in my mouth. He neighed again in thanks. I stayed there for an hour or so. Just talking to him. I began to relax and as I relaxed I started humming a lullaby from when I was a baby.

I was so into brushing the horse I hadn't noticed when Arron came into the stables.

"I see you've met Blackjack." He indicated the black pegasus. I blushed so furiously because someone had caught me singing to a winged horse, I tried to hide my face. I put the brush down and started putting everything away in a hurry.

"Ya, I was just, um, I was just brushing him." I babbled. Arron hurried forward and helped me put the supplies away.

"It's fine. He likes your company, especially if you give him food." I whipped around and narrowed my eyes. He'd been spying on me! I was going to kill him. He saw my expression and hastened to explain. "He does a thing with his head after he gets fed."

"Sorry. I'm a little on edge." Arron waved away my apology.

"We all get like that at first. It's overwhelming but even if you've known for four years you still get blind-sided by everything." He smiled and continued, "You do know Blackjack can't reply, right?"

"I figured as much but it was still good to talk about everything." He nodded like he understood.

"You speak Russian?" Arron took out an apple and gave it to Blackjack. The pegasus munched on it appreciably. Hesitantly, I answered.

"I was born in Moscow. I thought you had just come in?" He looked at me with a surprised expression and ignored the last half of my comment.

"You're from Russia?"

"You didn't get that from my accent?" It wasn't as strong as it was when I was younger, but I still rounded my O's and had a V sound on my W's and a bit of a London accent.

"I just thought—it's not noti—you have an accent?" I raised an eyebrow, and he busied himself with a leather saddle strap.

"My Papa worked in the U.S. so much we moved here. He was a scientist, an astrologist. Shrinks thought it would help if I practiced it after Papa died." I stopped myself a little too late.

"I'm sorry about your father... How did he die?" I stopped myself from my usual retort. Usually if someone asked me about my father's death I would yell at them to mind their own business, but I didn't want to do that to Arron. His stupid uneven jaw and sincere expression destroyed my resolve.

"When I was ten, Papa went to work at night in a really bad storm. He had to go over a bridge and something ran in front of the car. He lost control and he went into the river." For a while we didn't said anything.

"You've probably heard it a lot, but I am really sorry." I nodded. More silence.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you earlier. We have a phone you could use to call your foster parents."

"No." I said bluntly.

"No?"

"No. I don't want to call them." Arron looked at me, but my expression was so hard, he decided to drop it. In awkward silence, we finished putting everything away. I studied the stables. On the doors were Ancient Greek letters. Names, I guessed.

In the distance a conch shell blew a long note. "I guess we should go to dinner." He paused for a moment then continued out of the stables. We walked out of the stables and towards the mess hall.

"Earlier, you said something about the fact that Zeus and Poseidon weren't supposed to have and children because of a prophecy?" Arron glanced sideways and explained the Great Prophecy. By the time he was finished we had reached the mess hall. He pointed to the opposite side of the pavilion and said good-bye and we went to our separate tables. I jumped in surprise when girls literally came out of the trees with platters of food.

After the campfire songs, we were dismissed to our cabins. I found my floor space. Someone had dropped off a sleeping bag, a camp t-shirt and shorts, and toiletries. The Stoll brothers called lights out and the room was pitch-black. Like every time it was dark, I could see perfectly fine. I could see some children of Hermes doing some secret trading and I smiled to myself. I looked around and lay back against my backpack. I guess this is home.


	4. Close Quarter Combat

**4.) Close Quarter Combat**

"This is insane." I was looking at my schedule with Arron. We were sitting on the bank of the lake watching some campers canoeing across. "My first day is filled with insane subjects. Not to mention every single minute is planned out. First is Greek, then skills check, mythology, free period (I thought they couldn't put free and period in the same sentence), lunch, running track, which is two hours, _oh my God_ another free period, close quarter combat, and finally, dinner, which is followed by campfire and curfew! Oh, and apparently they think strawberry picking is dire for a demigod to learn! Does anyone have a life here?! Seriously, I ditch class for a reason." Arron rolled his eyes. I had gotten my schedule first thing that the morning. Someone had placed it on my sleeping bag while I was in the bathroom. Ever since I got it I had been complaining to Arron at the lake. I think he was regretting sitting with me.

"You need to find a word other than insane. Give it a rest okay? It's actually pretty fun and I think strawberry picking is supposed to inspire patience." I glared at him and he raised his hands in surrender. "Look, we have to learn how to fight, who pissed off whom, how to read Ancient Greek, and which strawberries are ripe." He gazed across the lake, and his lip twitched. "During close quarter combat, watch out for Clarisse. She's a daughter of Ares and is, ehh, a bit rough. And try to avoid pissing her or another Ares kid off, they tend to stick up for their own and more importantly, their honor. But right now I will talk to you later, Chiquita. I've got archery." He wiggled his eyebrows and ran off to the archery range.

* * *

Close quarter combat was taught by the entire Ares cabin and was held in the arena. I showed up early to get a good look at the set up. I had put on the vibrant orange camp shirt and some short shorts. I pulled my long black hair back, put it in a high ponytail, and slipped a head band on. My hair was so long even in a high pony tail it touched the middle of my back.

"Hey, newbie!" I turned around, (big mistake to answer to that), and saw a giant brunette standing right in front of me. I only reached her shoulder. "Guess who your partner is today." She leered a nasty smile and shouldered past me. "All right, everyone fall in. Same partners as last time. Today we're working with the quarter staff. Defense and offense." My class was small enough so that every non-Ares child was partnered with an instructor. "Newbie and I are gonna give a demonstration of a real fight. Don't worry, newbie, the medics are right over there." She smiled and threw me a staff. I looked to the stands and saw a group of campers just there for the entertainment of kids getting thrown around by the Ares kids. I bet they're just happy it isn't them. It always funny when it's not you.

"My name is not newbie. It's Katia." Clarisse sneered and told me to get on the sparing mat. I complied and was rewarded by getting my legs swiped out from under me. I landed on my back hard and couldn't catch my breath. The cabin 5 inhabitants laughed.

"Get up, newbie. Don't tell me your done?!" More laughter. God, is this place filled with psychotic people! You want a fight, Clarisse? Fine. I was always athletic and strong instead of being smart, another problem I had with my foster family. They wanted me to be smart and less physical.

I got up and grabbed my quarter staff. Clarisse might think I am going to be defensive. Well, I am never on the defense. I did something no one was expecting. I threw my staff at her. Even startled, she was able to block with amazing speed. I swung out with my right fist and smacked her in the face. She whipped out with her staff and I grabbed it with both hands. I had intended to yank it out of her grasp while she was still surprised, but I had underestimated, one of my common flaws, her speed and recovery. She flipped the staff over my head and held it against my throat.

"Surrender. You've lost!" She growled in my ear.

"Here's something about me. I never do as I'm told." I moved my head and bit her hand. She shrieked and loosed enough that I could get the staff out her grasp. I spun and slammed the side into her temple. She fell to one knee, clutching her face. It seemed as if the world somehow darkened, like there was less light.

There was just a stunned silence. My eyes danced back and forth. I dropped the staff and jumped off the mat. Suddenly I realized no one was looking at me, but above my head. They looked expectant, but nothing happened. A medic went to tend to Clarisse. Clarisse's siblings were looking at me murderously so I decided my close quarter combat training was over for today. But there was one more thing I had to do, I just couldn't help it. I said, "You know losing is something that traumatizes an entire team as well it should. It's just not something you easily get over."

I went a little too far. Every instructor turned to me. Clarisse pushed the medic away and stood up. She already had a massive bruise forming on her temple. I realized my mistake and started to back up.

"Get the punk!" I turned tail and ran. Without looking back I knew the entire cabin was after me. I could hear the thundering of their massive feet pounding the ground.

"Crap. Crap. Crap." I didn't know where to go so I ran for the woods. Luckily I was small, skinny, and had a lot of endurance. I could run for miles and stay silent of for at least half the distance, before my breathing got heavy. The arena was close to the edge of the forest, and in no time I made it into the trees' cover. I ran in zig-zags and straight for a tree. I grabbed onto a crook in the trunk and started to climb. I made it about five feet, and then I was pushed off. "Uph." I stood up quickly and yelped. A face had formed in the tree.

"How would you like it if I walked up to you and started to climb by sticking my hand in your belly button?!" I was so shocked I almost missed Mark, an Ares camper, coming up behind me. He raised a branch and swung it at my head. I dropped to my stomach, flipped onto my back and kicked up. I knocked him in the crotch and Mark fell down, groaning.

"Sorry, tree!" I bolted further in only to circl back. I snuck up behind the warriors and watched them a bit. I stood in the shadow of a tree, practically invisible. Clarisse turned abruptly. A routine check for a backward assault. She didn't see anything and resumed her search for me. I followed a ways and studied their form. They communicated silently, marched at a preordained tempo, and spread out as far as they could while still being able to see each other clearly. After a few minutes I retraced my steps and came out between the cabins and arena.

Arron was with some blonde girl I'd never seen before. They were standing in a circle discussing something that was serious. I felt a twinge of jealousy. I silently chided myself and moved on. Still crouching from shadow to shadow, I came up behind Arron and yelled, "Boo!" They jumped, and Arron actually reached for a non-existing arrow. I laughed. "What are you guys doing? Plotting to rob a bank?"

"Ha ha, no, we were organizing a search party to find your pulverized body." He looked down on me and I just smiled.

"I think someone is cranky. Did someone wake you up from your nap time?" There was yell from the tree line. Apparently the Ares cabin had given up their search for me. "Uh oh, jock, the mob found me." I hid behind Arron. "I think they're mad at me." Arron looked at me incredulously.

"You think! You insulted them after you beat their best warrior. What's wrong with excepting your victory stoically?"

"Oh, you heard about that?"

"Everyone heard about that! I can't beli-" He stopped and smirked deviously. He faced the on-coming group and said, "Hey, Clarisse. How was combat training?" The blonde girl next to me unsuccessfully tried to cover her laughter.

"Hypocrite." I mumbled.

"Shut it," Arron replied from the corner of his mouth. Clarisse made to move forward. "Now, now, combat training is over, Clarisse. You know Chiron's rules about fighting outside of training. Especially now." He made a motion towards the woods she had just come from.

"I don't care about the rules, golden boy. I just want a little rematch with, unclaimed girl." But as she spoke the dinner conch rang.

"Don't wanna be late for din din."

"During capture the flag, she's dead." To punctuate her threat, Clarisse drew her finger across her throat. "Come on." They shoved past us and stormed to the mess hall.

When my time came, I sent a prayer to my mother. Clarisse's comment about being unclaimed bothered me. I wanted to know who I was and I didn't want to be one of those kids in cabin 11 that has been there for years without a word from the gods. I didn't have much of an appetite or was in the singing mood, so I left early to walk on my own. I wandered over to the lake and plopped down on the bank. I looked into the water and saw my reflection in moonlight. My long choppy black hair cascaded down around my face. Silver eyes looked back from the water like mini moons surrounded by a black night. The lizard had said I looked like my mother. I wonder if that's true.


	5. Oracle's Gift

**5.) Oracle's Gift**

I made my way back to the cabin. It was at least an hour past curfew, I had stayed at the lake thinking of my father. Whenever I asked him of my mother he would say she had to leave. She had an important job to do.

I shook my head and glided up the porch of cabin 11. Before I opened the door I touched the door's handle and listened. The handle's going to squeak after it passes a certain mark. Lift it at an angle, push in, and turn the handle. The door opened without a sound. I slipped inside the door; everyone was asleep already. I jumped between the sleeping forms of my roommates. I could see every detail with no light. I had never thought of it before, but I could tell when something was about to make a noise and how to avoid it. I could see in the pitch black with no outside help. Again I shook my head and landed on my sleeping bag. I wiggled for a bit trying to find a soft piece of hardwood floor. In a few minutes I fell asleep.

I dreamt I was in a room with an ancient city and night sky depicted on the walls and ceiling. It was very clean for a child's room with a few stuffed animal cats, a poster of the Milky Way Galaxy, and many pictures of constellations. There was a single bed in the middle on a round black carpet and a window seat facing the woods. There was a little girl on the bed covered with blankets filled with stars. She was reading a book in Russian. She had shockingly black hair, so black it made a raven's wings look white. There was a knock on the door, and the child looked up. Her eyes were amazingly silver. Black outlined the iris, as if to make sure the iris didn't combine with the white. She wore a white tank top with a purple My Little Pony on it and cupcake shorts. I used to have those. I suddenly realized I was in my childhood home. I hadn't been there since I was ten. That means...

There was a knock on the door. A man walked in, and I stifled a sob. He had crazy, brown hair, blue eyes with wrinkles around them from smiling too much. He had a bit of a stomach, but it suited him. "Papa," I whispered, but he made no sign of having heard me.

"Alright, Ina," he said, "I've got to go to work. Tonya is downstairs if you need her, but right now it's time for bed." The younger Katia smiled, bounced on the bed, and hopped under the covers. Papa came over and tucked Katia in. "Sleep well, my little Zveesda." Tears streamed down my face. That was what he called me. Star.

"Ya liyublyu tebya, Papa." (I love you, Papa). Papa leaned down and kissed Katia's forehead. He made to leave, but Katia grabbed his sleeve.

"Papa, you half to open vindow. Tishina can't come ven vindow not open." Papa sighed. I smiled when I heard the younger me speak. I still hadn't remembered to used articles and, sometimes, verbs. Little Katia's accent was still extremely prominent.

"You shouldn't sleep with the window open, Zveesda." Katia began to protest, but Papa opened the window despite what he said. Winter air blew in. She smiled and closed her eyes. Papa kissed her once more, rubbed her head, and went to the door. He flicked the light switch and shut the door. I stayed in the room, looking around and reminiscing. I glanced at the clock and saw it had jumped ahead by three and a half hours. It was midnight.

A wind blew through the window and a dark fog rolled in. It rose off the ground and started to form a shape. A figure of a woman came into existence.

The woman wore her dark hair down. She was young and extremely beautiful. A gorgeous head piece was laid across her forehead. She wore a sleeveless midnight blue dress with a black shall, which looked as if stars were sewn into the fabric, draped on the crooks of her elbows. On her shoulder was a face down crescent moon with a star at each point and the northern star between them.

Tishina glided to my old bed. She bent over and kissed Katia's forehead. She hummed something and shook Katia's shoulder. Katia stirred and opened her eyes.

"Tishina! Papa said you didn't exist. I vaited for days, and you didn't come. I started to think you abandoned me." Katia hugged Tishina, and the young woman smiled back.

_My child, you know that I will always come_. Tishina, without making a noise, spoke to Katia. I could hear her but saw she made no movements with her lips. Her voice was a silky velvet sound. She sounded so enchanting and beautiful, hypnotic. She hummed a lullaby in her mind.

_Do you remember what I spoke of last time we met, child?_ Katia nodded emphatically.

"You told me of gods and heroes of Ancient Greece. You talked of destiny and importance of future."

_Good. Now, child, you must listen carefully. When the time has come, on the night of the lunar eclipse, seek out the dwelling of the moon and the water. The labyrinth will guide you. It will not make sense until you understand. You are so special, child. You have much pain and suffering to come, but you also have happiness._

Katia frowned but said nothing more on the subject. The previous times she had asked, Tishina had not explained. She asked for a song, and Tishina started to hum my lullaby.

I was walking in a forest. The moon was gone. No moonlight shone through the trees, but still in the shadowy light, the trees looked menacing. Reaching out for me with their branches. I came upon a clearing in the woods. There was a pond that was completely bathed in silver light. A woman was sitting on the edge, looking into its depths. She sensed my coming and said, _the time approaches, child. Seek me out and you will know the answer to which you seek. But now, I will show you what is to come_.

She beckoned to me and I acquiesced. I was about to ask what she wanted me to do, but she put her finger to her lips and pointed to the water. She skimmed her hand across the top, causing ripples to run along the surface.

_Gaze into the pool and see the truth of the oracle's gift._

The ripples formed an image and I saw an ancient Greek building, older than that at camp, those on Mt. Olympus, and even those in ruins in Athens. It was in a valley surrounded by crumbling buildings and what was most likely an ancient Greek city. I was somewhere high and, wherever I was, it was sunset. The door was intricately carved. It depicted the creation if the universe, Chaos creating Night and Day, Uranus and Gaea. The age of the titans was shown, and how the gods took the throne. On the door was no handle or any visible way to enter.

The vision changed and I saw hundreds of Greek Salamanders. They were as big as Mr. Smith and had human faces, distorted by the lizard features. They were among humans and other creatures as well. On a perplex dais was a golden coffin. It, like the temple doors, was intricately carved, although it depicted only horror and suffering. By the coffin was a sovereign. He was grotesque but difficult to make out. His features kept shifting and were clouded by a mist. He was tremendously bright, so bright I couldn't look at him for more than a few seconds. He scanned his vibrant eyes around the room. He brought them back and gazed right at me. He pointed, said something to an attendant, and fire blazed where I was standing and I felt like I was burning. I screamed with pain and the vision changed.

It showed Manhattan in ruins. People were bowing to a man, maybe nineteen, shrouded by darkness. At the front were dozens of bodies. Some I recognized as campers. The buildings around were crumbling and smashed. It was neither day nor night. There was no sun or moon. The only source of light was torches held by slaves. I started to hyperventilate. I tried to keep from looking at the bodies, but I couldn't. I saw Clarisse, dead. Connor and Travis crumpled by each other. Then I saw a boy with a mass of chestnut brown hair. Arron.

I jerked away from the pond.

"What the _hell_ was that?!" I scrambled back, tears slipping down my face, away from the woman kneeling by the gazing pool. She smiled sadly.

_ This is the oracle's gift and its curse. To see the future is an awful burden to bear. This is what is to come if your camp does not succeed. If you do not succeed._

"Me? What do I have to do with this?" I pointed at the pond, disgusted. "I am _no one_. I have no father. My mother doesn't even care. She couldn't be bothered to claim me." I dashed away the tears and furiously faced Tishina. "Who the _HELL _are you anyway?!" The woman stood and glided to me.

"Tishina, Sigao. My name is who I am and I am the name." I threw up my hands in exasperation.

"Stop fricken speaking in riddles! Tell me-who-you-are!" She just shook her head and spoke in my mind.

_Find me. You know where to look. In your heart and mind, you know who I am_. She reached out and stroked my cheek. My right hand flared with pain.

I jolted awake. My hand burned but I barley thought of it. "Σιγαω. I am the silence."


	6. Lunar Eclipse

**6.) Lunar Eclipse**

The next few days past by extremely quickly. I barely paid any attention to my lessons. I got my ass kicked every time I fought with Clarisse during sparring. All I thought about was what _she_ told me. And the emblem. The night I had the dream of Tishina, I was marked with her symbol. On my right hand was a light tan, but very much visible, upside down crescent moon with three stars. Mr. Smith had said he saw my mother's mark. So Tishina is my Mama? If someone asked me of it I acted like I always had it. I mean it wasn't my only body art; I used semi-permanent air-brush tattoos. I wasn't sure why but I wanted to keep my dream a secret. I researched when the next lunar eclipse was and found it was that coming Friday.

My skill check classes were revealing that I had a good hunter's instincts. I could track perfectly, see in the dark, move silently, but was a horrible shot with a bow. The counselors ruled out Apollo as my father. I was relieved; it wasn't that I didn't like Apollo. It proved the man I grew up with was my father, and because... The counselors ruled out all gods and focused on the goddesses. I couldn't be Artemis's or Hera's child, obviously, I killed all plants I tried to grow, I wasn't smart like Athena's kids, and I wasn't at all like Selena and her Aphrodite cabin mates. They figured I was a minor deity's child. Like Hecate or someone.

When Friday finally arrived, people had given up interest in me. Four days and no one could place my parent. They expected I would just be another cabin 11 inhabitant. Arron came over to me during Ancient Greek class with Annabeth, head counselor of the Athena cabin. I impressed her with my knowledge of Ancient Greek when she first met me (I guess I'm a natural), but now she expected me to learn faster and be better. I was starting to really get annoyed with her.

"Hey Annabeth, mind if end your lesson early today?" I wanted to kiss him. Annabeth just frowned and was about to reply but Arron explained his reasoning. "I want to get Katia set up for Capture the Flag tonight. She doesn't have any armor or a weapon yet."

"Fine. But for homework, you have to finish translating the chapter of the Odyssey. No excuses. For armor, get her something dark colored and light weight." She contemplated me for a bit.

"I was thinking the Sigao group would work. Light weight and black. The storage room should have some good weapons, too." Annabeth agreed while I just glanced back and forth. What? Sigao? Annabeth grinned, said good bye, spun around, and left to go to her next class.

"What was that about? What's Sigao?" Arron smirked and lumbered towards the armory.

"Annabeth and I have been going over strategies for Capture the Flag. You fit in with one we want to try. The camp gets really into the game, with everything going on we need a distraction." I had to jog to keep up with him. My short legs couldn't keep pace with the long lazy strides of Arron. I smiled inwardly. I can run faster than most, but when it comes to walking I'm screwed.

"How do I fit into this strategy if I don't even know what it is yet?" We walked around the armory to a little storage shack in the back. Arron pushed open the door and said, "Weapons." Moldy smells wafted out. I coughed and said, "Great. I get a rusty old sword in a mold shack." I waved the air in front of me, held my breath, and fought forward. Without inhaling through my nose I said, "So I just pick out a sword I like?" Arron followed me in, pinching his nose. He shrugged.

"Or a weapon you think would work. My guess is that you want something stealthier than a sword. Knives maybe." The shack was extremely dusty and dank. Years of collecting swords and knives and weapons scattered around the hut. The walls were covered with knives and axes. There was a scythe, spears, short swords, long swords, cavalier swords, Roman legionnaire swords, throwing knives, and a couple butterfly knives. I gawked at the weapons of mass destruction. I scooted things over but nothing seemed like me. I was rubbish with Greek long swords, okay with knives but I wanted something special. I picked up different weapons. Swung them experimentally, but ended up setting them down and looking for something new.

In the corner I saw a beautiful fabric sash. It was black but with silver threads creating little vines. Curiosity overtook me and I carefully picked it up. Like everything else it was covered with dust. I brushed it off and grabbed hold of the hilt inside. I slid it out and gasped. It was amazing. It had a silver hilt with a strange symbol in the center. The blade was a deep silver/black with intricate designs carved into the blade. They looked like henna vine tattoos. The sword was about one and a half feet long that curved a bit at the end. It grew smaller towards the bent point but was ticker towards the middle. The blade was strangely thicker than a normal blade but not too much so. The grip was black leather with a golden seam and right in the middle of the cross was an opal the size of a dime. I set the sash down.

"This is—fascinating. It reminds me of something," I whispered. Arron gazed over my shoulder.

"It looks like—oh what were they called? Like kili or-or kind something. They look hard to use. The curve and thick blade makes it tough to use. I'd choose something else." I was already shaking my head. I wrapped my hand around the grip and slid it up and down. I spun them backwards with a flick of my wrists. Then forward. As it flew, it hissed quietly.

"This feels right." I set it back down on the package. "I wonder if there is a sheath." I searched the shack but no sign of any sheaths. I frowned and shrugged. Arron was inspecting the sword one side after the other.

"It's in considerably good shape. A little dull but that can be taken care of easily. We'll get you a whetstone and teach you how to sharpen it, in case it dulls again. It's a good thing celestial bronze doesn't rust, but I think this is stygian iron… Ok, next stop the armory. Don't say anything about the whole new strategy thing. Hephaestus is on the opposite team." I nodded, and Arron led the way.

The armory was like a sauna but without the relaxing feel. Hammers rang on metal everywhere. The heat was staunching and I was soon drenched in sweat. To talk to someone next to you, you would have to shout in their ear. Some kids were making swords, others were making shields, and some were making metal contraptions. The section on the right was reserved for armor. In the middle was a giant furnace, at least 15 feet in diameter. Hissing of metal bounced off the walls. It was chaotic. Arron grabbed my hand, and my heart sped. He tugged me forward to a trunk. He opened it and started to rummage through it.

"While I look through here, find someone from the Hephaestus cabin and ask them to help you sharpen your knives," he shouted. I emphasized my nod and yelled back. It was fairly dark and I figured he wouldn't see my casual dip of the head. I headed off and started yelling at any one I came across. It was all their armory period and none of them were from cabin 9. Finally, I found a muscular girl. She had pretty cocoa brown colored skin, ripped arms from working in the forge all day, and a red bandanna to tie back her dark chocolate hair. She seemed to be frowning but had a friendly air around her. She would have been more than pretty if she tried, but I didn't think she cared about prom as much as the Aphrodite kids did.

She took my sword and beckoned me to follow. She ransacked a box full of stones and other metal equipment and pulled out an ordinary grey stone that could be found on the beach. I looked skeptical, and she ran the stone across the blade. I protested that she'd ruin the carvings. She just smiled.

"It's an enchanted stone. It will last for a while and will protect the carvings. The sword is called a Kindjal. Originally the Russians fought with them for centuries and used them in ceremonies. Used mostly during the time of the Crusades. It has a nice stygian iron blade, strange that it dulled though, great workmanship, excellent technique. Who ever made them was one hell of a blacksmith. Where d'you get it? Usually we don't have Russian weapons" I shrugged and pointed in the shack's direction and yelled, "Storage." She grimaced. "I've been in there many times looking for scraps. Never saw that." I shrugged.

"They were in a sash. Under couple things, out of the way. Thanks a lot for your help. By the way, I'm Katia." She gestured she already knew who I was.

"Beckendorf told me about you. Said they can't figure out who your mom is. Sorry you haven't been claimed. The gods are busy with the war. Don't take it personally. My name's Nyssa." I shook her hand, and she unintentionally crushed my hand. When I winced she smiled apologetically. "I've got to get back to work. See ya around, Katia." She gave me the whetstone. I nodded my appreciation and made my way back to Arron.

"I found it!" He held up a suit and I stared at him. He was beaming and looked as if he were about to burst with laughter.

"No."

"Come on! It's good armor!"

"No! I am not wearing-that," I turned away. Oh gods. He can't expect me to wear that. Arron brushed against my back and whispered in my ear.

"It will be perfect, Katia. You can take your anger out on Clarisse. Don't you want to beat her?"

Arron was so close. I could feel him behind me. I closed my eyes. A high pitched whistle rang and suddenly he backed away. My eyes snapped open and I shot forward. "So... Will you wear it?" I nodded numbly and he grinned, shyly. "Great. Uh, I'll see you at lunch?" I thought he was blushing but it was so hot I couldn't be sure. He hurried out of the armory. I stayed there, glumly looking after him even though I couldn't see him anymore. I ran back to the cabin, put my armor in my backpack, along with my sword. I had to remember to find sheaths for them. But right now, I had pegasus riding lessons.

Riding pegasi was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. I rode Blackjack. He soared amazingly high. I could see the entire camp, the Golden Fleece on the pine tree, the strawberry fields, and the Long Island Sound. The water seemed to never end. I thought of Papa. How he died in the water. How his lungs must have burned. How long did he hold his breath? Was he conscious for most of it? I urged Blackjack to go faster and leave my morbid thoughts behind.

Soon it was lunch and I met Arron by the strawberry fields. He had made a picnic complete with a red and white plaid blanket and wicker basket. I laughed and sat down beside him. We enjoyed PB and J on wheat bread. He brought a chocolate chip cookie, some grapes, chips, and sparkling apple juice via the magic camp cups. We talked of normal things: memorable moments from high school, Charlotte making an idiot of herself, Teachers failing at basic teaching skills.

"How are you doing? You know, with all of this?" Arron asked, looking concerned. He thought my distraction was because of the shock of camp. I smiled to try to put him at ease.

"I'm fine. Once I got over the fact that our cooks come out of trees, talking to my cup to get a drink, and a climbing wall that spills lava and tries to crush you if you aren't quick enough, I feel right at home." He didn't look convinced.

"Hey, um, just out of curiosity. You had said something about the Labyrinth having an entrance in the camp? Where is that, exactly?" Arron glanced suspiciously and nodded his head toward the forest.

"In there by Zeus's fist. A rock formation. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Just curious." I leaned forward and brushed some hair behind my ear which flashed the crescent moon.

"What's that?" He sat up and tried to get a closer look, but I pushed him away. "You didn't have that before."

"Nothing. And I've always had it. I got it to piss off Julia and Anthony." He didn't believe me.

"No, I am pretty sure you didn't have that before." I got up quickly.

"And how would you know? It's my body, Arrow. I'm pretty sure I know it better than you." He jumped up just as quickly.

"Don't get so defensive. I'm just saying I would have remembered if you had a tattoo. You did flaunt your arms around in fights since fifth grade.

"So you've been stalking me? God, get a girlfriend!" The satyrs in the field glanced over at us then acted like they couldn't hear anything, that they just remembered they had somewhere to be, and rushed off.

"I wasn't stalking you, Katia. Signs are impor-" I stormed away before he finished his sentence. "Katia!" I didn't turn back but sped up. I didn't even realize that the shadows were deepening and growing longer, reaching towards me.

I ditched the rest of my lessons. I just waited around until dinner. I rushed through my meal and waited at the cabin for the rest of the blue team to be ready.

I had put on the armor and was staring into the mirror when the campers came to get ready. The armor was black and snug fitting. The pants were a soft cotton-like cloth that was stitched together at the sides. I wore a light undershirt underneath a jacket with a hood. I clipped on braces, vambraces, and a protective sheath went over my belly. I stored little throwing knives in the belly guard. Next, I slipped on combat boots that came below my knees. When I walked, there was no sound. I smiled.

I walked out and met Annabeth and Arron. I didn't look at him but he tried to meet my eyes. Annabeth smiled but said nothing about the armor.

"Alright, your job is to sneak in and sneak out with the flag. Basic but affective. We, meaning the front team, will assault and fake an attempt to steal the flag. According to the rules you are required to where your team color so I made a small arm band. It will stand out more than the rest of your, heh, armor so watch out for that. The red team is Ares, Demeter, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite. Our team is the rest. Ready to disappear?" She smiled, and I returned one and slid on my hood.


	7. Capture the Moon

**7.) Capture the Night**

We marched to the playing field. I was in the second row, closest to the forest so I could slip away without being noticed. Arron had tried to talk, but I brushed him aside. I felt guilty keeping this from him, but I didn't want to talk about Tishina or my tattoo. I just wanted to focus on the game and winning. While walking, I ran my hands along my sword. Feeling the exact make-up of it, every detail, the weight, every possible hitch. We met the reds in the middle of the field. On my left was a battle ground. On my right was the forest and creek. Chiron trotted up and blew the conch.

"Heroes, listen up! Here are the rules: no maiming, no binding or gagging the prisoners, and magical items are allowed but no magic can be used on the flag. On the blow of the conch the game will begin in: Three, two, one!" He blew the conch.

Immediately, sounds of a battle rang across the clearing. I ran straight into the woods. Once under cover I jogged slowly. I kept good pace but still slow enough no sound was made. I made it past the enemy line and kept parallel with the field. I saw one of my team, an Athenian, get captured by an Ares-ian. I was tempted to help but decided against it. The sooner I got the flag the sooner I could look for Tishina and the dwelling of the moon and water, whatever that was. I hoped it was the pool I saw in my dream. Though, even it if it was, where the Hell was that place.

CRACK! I whipped my sword out and swung around. It clashed with something wooden. I kicked out and slammed my hilt into their gut and was about to smash my fist down when I saw who it was.

"Arron! What the hell are you doing?" I yelled in a whisper. He took a moment to answer, his hand on his knee and hugging his stomach. Once he caught his breath, he breathed, "Coming with you, obviously. Annabeth thought it would be good if you had artillery back up."

"I don't need or want your help. Go help the frontal assault." He just shook his head and sheathed his bow and began sliding his hunting knife in and out of its sheath. It made a loud hiss, I winced. "Anyway, you wouldn't be helping. You can barely go a minute without talking, let alone walking silently." I turned and continued my sneak attack.

"What's up with you lately?" He basically yelled his question. I turned about and hissed, "Shut up! Do you want us to get caught?" He made a show of thinking about the question.

"I'll give you a choice. Either tell me what's going on or I see how loud I can actually yell. I'm thinking Clarisse will be _veeery_ interested in where you are." I glowered at him. He made a tic-toc motion with his finger.

"Fine!" I threw up my hands exasperated.

"I'm waiting and not going anywhere till you tell me _everything_." I inhaled deeply. The woods smelled perfect. It was winter and the air had a chill. I looked up at the night sky. There was a moon but there was a shape starting to appear next to it. The eclipse is starting. Constellations glowed brightly beside the moon. Papa loved the constellations. He always read the creation myths of them to me. I exhaled. Now that he was making me tell everything, I let it out in a rush.

"When I was a little kid I had an imaginary friend." Arron opened his mouth, but I held up my hand, silencing him. "Her name was Tishina. A few nights ago, I dreamt I was back at my old house. Tishina came and told the younger me about the future, this future. She told me I was special. She told me about destiny and that I am supposed to do something important. I think she was actually real and that she was a goddess, my mother. She told me to follow the Labyrinth and find the dwelling of the moon and water the night of a lunar eclipse. She touched my cheek, the older me, and branded my hand." Arron stared at me.

"Kat, that mark, it's not normal to get a tatt-" he was interrupted by an angry snarl. Clarisse came screaming at us. She was followed by two of her half-brothers. Arron and I focused on each other and shared the same thought.

"Run!" We tore into the woods. I could take one of the brothers, but Arron was only armed with a knife and a bow, which he couldn't use when the targets were this close. Clarisse, Sherman, and Mark pursued us deep into the forest. I told Arron to keep going and to make as much noise as possible. He grinned and said that was easy.

I raced sideways and waited in a shadow of a rock. Sherman ambled into view, tripping over roots in the dark. The children of Ares were warriors and extremely powerful, but they relied on an open field of combat. That was their territory. The dark and crowded forest was mine. I pressed my advantage. I jumped out and swung my hilt onto his helmet. It rang out and Sherman slashed with his sword. It was a wide arc and bounced off a rock. I kicked his sword arm forcing him to drop his weapon. He swung his shield and hit my side. I tripped and fell down. He smiled and went to shield bash me again but was knocked unconscious when a rock flew out and hit him in the eye. Arron.

I got up and grabbed my sword. Clarisse and Mark came stumbling in. Mark saw me and thrust his katana. I caught it on the flat of my shaft and jolted it to the hilt. I smashed into him, forcing my sword and his to clash against a tree. Miraculously and outlandishly, the katana snapped. He looked incredulously at the broken blade. While he was distracted I kicked his groin area. He crumpled over, groaning in agony.

I had forgotten about Clarisse. She jabbed my belly with her spear. I felt a burning sensation and the amazing feeling of weightlessness. I landed a few feet away, dazed.

"Katia!" Arron raced to me and drew an arrow. He held it on his bow, not drawn. Clarisse saw the threat and held her ground. I coughed and tried to get un dizzy.

"You've got a fricken electric spear. You're a fricken _psychopath_." Clarisse sneered.

She took a step forward, but Arron drew back in an instant. "Put the bow down, golden boy. You wouldn't dare fire on me, this close you would definitely do worse than a maim." She saw him waver and took her chance. She swiped and dashed the bow out of his hands. I rolled out of the way and stood up. I picked up a rock and threw it. It smashed into a tree three feet away. Clarisse gawked at the horrid shot. Arron took the opportunity to knock her on her bruised temple with his bow he had retrieved. We ran.

We ran and didn't stop for what felt like miles. I turned my head to look behind me. Big mistake, I hadn't watched where I was putting my feet and I tumbled down a drop-off. Arron, with too much momentum to stop, followed me down.

Once we stopped rolling and made sure we still had our extremities, we tried to climb the hill. No luck. Arron started yelling and making as much noise as possible, he explained someone had to hear. I squeezed my eyes shut and went to see my surroundings. Behind me was a little pool of water, rocks surrounding it. I froze.

"Stop." I said quietly. Arron was busy trying to find a way up the hill. He made loud crashing noises and banged a branch against a rock, trying to get someone's attention. "Stop." I said a little louder. Still nothing. "Stop it! Now! Just stop!" Arron finally noticed I was more focused on what was behind us. "This is the place from my dream." Arron looked at me, not comprehending. "The dwelling of the moon and water." Understanding dawned on him. I scanned the sky and saw the dark shape begin to cover the moon

Light blazed. I shielded my eyes and blindly searched for Arron. When the light vanished, we were not alone. A woman, not the Tishina I knew, was standing over the pool. She was older, still beautiful but wearier. On her forehead was the crescent moon symbol. She smiled warmly at me and beckoned me to her. I found myself drawn to her.

_Welcome, child. _Her voice was as it was in my dream, only older and wiser. _I have waited for you to find me, Katia Azarov. _She inspected me for a while. Although Arron was gaping at Tishina, he stayed silent.

"Tishina. You told me to find you and I did. In my dream, you told me the answer to my question was here. Are you-my mother?" Tishina smiled proudly.

_I am Nyx._ I glanced back at Arron, who continued to gape.

"'I am the silence.'" I said. Nyx smiled again. Arron stepped forward and tried to casually look Nyx up and down.

"Nyx only had children that personified elements. Thanatos, Hypnos, and the Hesperides. She didn't mate with humans." Nyx scowled at Arron.

_That is true. I am the mother of many personifications, but if you think about it, Boreas and other personifications have had demigod children, Arron son of Apollo. But I do not have time for talk of my immortal children. The window is closing and you must complete the task I have for you, Katia. Do you remember the last night I visited you?_ I flinched.

"That was the night Papa died. You said I had to do something important." My mother nodded. She knelt by the pool and skimmed her hand across.

_Gaze into the pool, daughter. Gaze into it and tell me what you hear._ I shook my head and backed away. I had no desire to go back into those visions. The man with a gaze of fire. The dystopian future. The dead Arron. A hand crept into mine. I clasped my hand with Arron's and stared at them.. Nyx saw us, pursed her lips, but said nothing. She pointed to Arron and indicated he should gaze as well. Together, we confronted the gazing pool. We heard a voice, a raspy dead voice combined with three others.

She shall play the her final hand

They shall travel to the fire cursed land

To be allies combined until one is gone

Never to find day on the hill's dawn

To attempt to break free night's tear

Only to be in lux's lair

I turned to Nyx. She was gazing keenly at me.

_Well?_ I repeated the prophecy and Nyx knelt, listening. _Do you understand what you must do?_

"Understand? How can I? All I know is I just got a prophecy for something that I don't even know what I'm supposed to be doing!"

_The two of you are to find my temple. And free the power of my tear. You saw it in your vision when you were last here._ I stared blankly. The old building in my dream? I also saw a ruined Manhattan, dead Arron, and creepy fire guy. I voiced my first thought and Nyx nodded.

"One thing, we always go on quests with three people. Who's the third?" Nyx glared at Arron. She sighed dramatically. Considering she was speaking in our minds, it was really weird because her chest didn't heave.

_Leave it to a son of the prophet god to abide by tradition. I see no reason as to why only two cannot go._ Arron frowned but said nothing._ Leave tonight, after everyone is asleep. I have prepared you with the necessities. They are on the base of Half-Blood hill, on the mortal side. I offer my blessing. Do you accept it?_ I gulped but nodded. Nyx took my hand and pressed something into it. She lifted my chin so my eyes met hers. I saw approval and love, and fear. I wasn't sure if it was for my safety or what would happen if we failed.

"What exactly is night's tear?"

_Find it and protect it. We have spoken for too long. The eclipse is almost over… It is time for you to go._ She waved her hand and we found ourselves on the capture the flag field. The blue flag was on the red side and a _very_ upset Annabeth stormed towards us.

"What in the Hades _happened_?" Her already stormy grey eyes looked as if they were her own personal thunder storms.

"Clarisse and her siblings attacked us. Couldn't get to the flag." I mumbled. She didn't look convinced and yelled about gallivanting in the woods and ruining her strategy. Once she thought we learned our lesson she thundered away. Silently, Arron and I exchanged our thoughts.

_I'll go with you_, his eyes said.

"Hour after curfew. Meet me outside your cabin." He accepted, and walked away whistling, his hands in his pockets.

I opened my hand. A little smaller than my palm was an oval shaped locket. It had about 18" of chain and was an old silver color. A crescent moon surrounded an opal. I knew opals had a color that looked like it changed colors, but this one really, actually changed. At one point it had red specks, then black, then green, then blue. I could've stared at it for ours, even with my ADHD, but I glanced up and saw I was all alone. I debated opening it, but I went to prepare for my quest instead.


	8. Happy Reunion, Sort of

**_8.) Happy Reunion, Sort Of_**

I had gotten to my corner of the room quickly, hoping my roommates would go to sleep soon. They had other ideas. One of the unclaimed kids had put his stuff in another's space and was having bad repercussions. I carefully emptied my backpack of the little school supplies I had and slowly repacked it with my toiletries and spare clothes. I stuffed in my armor, little knives and the sword. It all fit pretty well, but the sword left a bulge at the top. Even if Nyx had given us a backpack or two, I didn't know what she considered necessities. I fingered the necklace through my camp shirt. As a last idea, I took out one of the knives and stuck it into my boot. I laid back and thought.

Most kids had a portion or degree of their parents power, right? What if I had some of Nyx's? She is the goddess of night and shadow. Next thought, people say shadows move because of the light, what if it was the other way around. Is there a world made of shadows? I hadn't thought of it before but when I get angry or emotional, they seem to move. Is that me or my head? I pressed my fingers to my temples when kids started yelling loudly.

A kid, Chris, who put had misplaced his belongings, was being yelled at and held in a head lock by Thomas, a son of a minor war god. People were egging them on, laughing while Chris futilely grasped at the arm around his neck. He was just one big bully. I sighed and stood up. In school, I am always the person to get suspended because I stood up to bullies and defended the bullied.

I climbed out of my corner and stepped over to Thomas. Softly, I said, "Ok, Thom, let him go." He responded by tightening his grip on Chris. "I said, let him go, Thom."

"I heard what you said, I just don't care." I ground my teeth, clenching my hands into fists. Thom saw the action and smiled. He released Chris, who stumbled away, rubbing his neck. Thom raised his hands in mock surrender. "What are you gonna do about it?" I pretended to think about it. Screwing up my face and putting a finger to my lips.

"Beat you with good, snappy comments. Or I could kick your ass. Or kick your ass while making snide comments about your stupidity." The viewers oohed. Thomas sneered.

"Your just an unclaimed little girl." He towered over me to prove he was bigger. "It seems you're a fool too."

"Nooo, a fool is a window washer on the 37th floor who steps back to admire his work. I don't need to prove myself to my Momma either.."

"You're wrong. I have nothing to prove."

"I may not always be right. But I'm never wrong... See how this works? You say something. I say something. I win. It will just keep looping." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw coins exchanging hands. Of course, they're probably betting how quickly I'll get knocked out.

"No wonder no one even pays _any _attention to you. Your just a bitchy unclaimed."

Thom realized he was out matched in the wit department and raised his fist. He couldn't think of another good come back and ended up just sneering and growling at me. He went to the nearest bunk and pushed the kid out. I raised my eyebrows but went back to my corner.

After an hour, the Stolls finally called lights out. To be sure everyone was asleep, I waited 10 minutes, then got up, slipped on my back pack, and glided out the door. I avoided the second step, which I could tell was loose. I slowly walked across the center of cabins, pausing every now and then, checking for the harpies who patrolled the camp at night. I saw movement by the Apollo cabin and realized Arron was crouched by the stairs. I pssted at him. He jumped when he saw me emerge from almost nowhere. I put my fingers to my lips and pointed at my feet then the ground. Hoping he got the message of following my footsteps, I lead us out of the place I now thought of home, and up the hill, I so recently descended. We reached the pine and the dragon guarding it in half an hour. We moved painfully slow as to not attract any attention from any patrols. We both looked at the valley then together made our way down the hill.

It took us another half hour to find the bags Nyx left us. She had cloaked it in darkness and I had to focus just to see it. The clump looked like a mass of whirly, windy spirals that curled away from the back packs.

I waited while Arron fetched his car from a hidden parking lot. I inspected what Nyx gave us. There was three hundred dollars in American money, thirty gold drachmas, a couple pairs of clothes - one of my tank tops, a couple of my shirts, my sweat pants, and jeans. Arron already had his clothes from camp- and a note. _Be safe, my daughter. I am proud of you_.

When Arron drove up, I was still reading the message. With one backward glance, I climbed into the jeep.

"You can stay if you want, I can do this on my own." Arron gazed at the street and said, "I don't want you to be alone, Katia." He put the car in auto and drove back towards Manhattan.

It was 2:53 AM. Arron's eyelids started to droop. He shook himself and kept driving. I had been dozing on and off, but I was always more awake during the night then the day. I watched the countryside go by. The car swerved and I was thrown against the window. Arron jolted awake and regained control of the car.

"Pull over. Arron, pull over and let me drive." Arron gawked at me.

"Heh, I am not letting you drive my car. You'd dent it or, worse, crash it."

"I couldn't make it any worse than it is now. I don't think another dent could be added to your hood. Plus it's not like I haven't driven before." He gazed questionably in my direction but pulled over. I scooted to the driver's seat and continued our journey west. "I think we need to find somewhere to stay the night. Look, we're almost back in Ithaca. Why don't we stay at your house tonight?" Arron shook his head, his eyes closed, leaning against the car window. A wisp of hair was sticking out sideways. I resisted the urge to smooth it down.

"She's out. Don't know security code. Moved spare key." He mumbled sleepily. "Go your place? More comfy than car." I clenched my jaw but knew he was right. We couldn't sleep in the car or drive all night. I sighed and signaled my turn. I guess I will be seeing Jules and Tony sooner than I thought. Twenty minutes later I pulled up in my driveway. I nudged Arron awake and together we walked to my house.

It was a quaint little house in an eleven house cull de sac. It was chilly and the remainder of smoke from a fire drifted from the one chimney. The house had three stories; the first was made up of the kitchen/dining room, family room, and laundry room, the second floor was where my room, Julia and Tony's room, and Arthur's room was, the third floor was the attack.

I remembered that when I was twelve and Artie was nine, I had convinced him there was a ghost living in the attack who would kill anyone who went up there. He refused to go near the door for weeks, which was difficult because his room was right next to it. I had been grounded for a week.

I sighed and opened the front door. It swung open fully, but I couldn't bring myself to enter. Arron gave me a little push and we crept into my old house. It was very clean. The books were in order, there weren't any papers scattered around, the dog, Frank, barley shed. I pointed to the couch then to myself. Arron was going to protest and I repeated my action. I then pointed to him and upstairs.

"I'll sleep on the couch. You can sleep in my room. It'll be less shocking if they see me on the couch then a random boy." Arron conceded to my point. I lead him upstairs to my room. Along the walls, on tables, and in the book shelves were pictures of my foster family. A bleach blonde woman with a golden blond man was smiling on a bench with a very grumpy me and blonde boy, who looked exactly like his father. I was rarely smiling in the pictures. Especially the younger the pictures.

I emphasized putting my finger to my lips and nodded to the nearest door. We tip-toed to the farthest room and edged into my room. There were posters everywhere. Everything was as I left it. Messy. Constellation books were thrown around the room, clean clothes lay on the floor, and every place of wall was covered with band posters, pictures of me and my father, and maps of Russia. I whispered good-night and vanished to the couch. In no time, I fell asleep.

"Aaaaahh!" I bolted upright and searched the room frantically, not comprehending where I was. Then I remembered I was in Ithaca. I had a quick moment of wondering if everything was a dream, but picked up the necklace and quickly dismissed the idea. Then I remembered I had waken because of a scream from upstairs. It had been a woman's. I tore upstairs, taking three steps at a time, and reached the hallway. At the end, standing in my doorway, was Julia. She had a laundry basket in one arm and a hand over her mouth. "Tony! Someone is in Katie's room!" She dropped the basket and ran to Art's room, only to come out with a baseball bat. I started to grin but decided to intervene before Arron got whacked.

"Julia, wait." Julia shrieked again and spun, the bat outstretched. I caught the bat and tugged it away from her. "Gods, chill. It's just me." She seemed to calm down but her expression turned furious. Tony stumbled down the hall and stopped short. I guess Arthur was in school. Guess he didn't bother waking me up.

"Where, in the name, have you been the last week? We've been worried sick! For all I knew, you were dead in a ditch!" I raised an eyebrow and glanced behind her. Arron had his hands in the air like he was under arrest. "And you have a boy sleeping in your bed!" I tilted my head to either side.

"If I was dead, I'd have left you a note. And I wasn't _in_ my bed. I was downstairs on the couch. I thought you'd go down there first, not in my room." I tried to make it sound like that was the entire explanation. Nothing needed to be added. Of course that didn't work.

"And where were you, young lady? We actually filed you missing with the police!" Arron was slowly backing away, farther into my room. I waved my hand at Arron.

"This is Arron. He's a—nerd—from school. Arron, this is Julia and Tony." I stopped awkwardly, not sure how to continue. "It's funny that you mentioned being dead in a ditch... Um is there some coffee?" Tony and Julia looked at me like I had three heads. Like, "How could anyone want coffee now?"

When I convinced my foster parents to come downstairs and convinced Arron to come out of my room, we sat around the kitchen table while I explained about part of Camp Half-Blood and Arron added in details. After I finished, we sat in silence, sipping our coffee.

I told them it was a camp for people like me, vague explanation of what that was, and that I was special and needed to stay there. I made it sound kind of like I was being targeted by the mob or something.

"That's-" Julia paused, "I don't know what that is, but what I don't get is why you don't tell us the truth. Ever since you came home with us, it has been your goal to-to cause us as much trouble as possible. Now you ran away and come back to tell us that you are in danger and are on a very important quest." She started to cry and put her hand over her mouth. Tony patted her arm and whispered reassurances. I was stunned. They didn't believe me at all? They thought I was disturbed?

"I think Jules and I have had enough of your fantasy games, Katia. We were understanding when you first came home, but now. Now it has to stop. You are too old to play games like this!"

"When you brought me home, I had just lost my _father_. Do you remember your words of sympathy? 'Oh, darling, the only cure is to remember your father, let go and move on.' And you think I caused the trouble on purpose? You always wanted me to be something I wasn't! I tell you the—truth and you don't believe me." I shook my head in disbelief. "I vy zadavalis' voprosom, pochemu ya ne prizyvayu vas." (And you wonder why I didn't call you.) I stood abruptly and snatched up my back pack. "I needed someone and you were never there for me. You just told me to suck it up, and once you had your own child, you just forgot about the fact the only parent I ever had died!" Arron stood as well, concerned. I tramped to the door, swung it open, said over my shoulder quietly, "I tried to let you in and you never accepted it."

"You walk out that door, Katia, and we won't leave the keys in the same place!" I slammed the front door behind us.

I had taken them for granted. I always knew they were there but never really thought of them as my family. But now that they're gone, I felt an emptiness. The same emptiness that followed after my Papa's death. I had never really gotten along with them. They had always expected me to be better than myself: get good grades, stop fighting, get over your father's death faster, be less physical, be more connected with people. But I still liked them and now they practically disowned me and thought I was crazy.

I tripped over to the car and fumbled with my door. I kept trying to open the door but without real conviction. Arron grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. I started to cough and cry. He said soothing words and rubbed my back. Slowly, he shifted me into the car. He pulled out of the driveway and started west. I sniffled against his chest and thought of my life with the McKeasters. I was alone now.

No, not alone.


	9. Dances and Immortals

**_9.) Dances and Immortals_**

We had left Ithaca in the mid-afternoon. I was still really upset, but Arron did his best to cheer me up. He asked me about Moscow and my life in Russia.

"I lived in Russia, we moved, the end."

"Oh come on, Kat. Say something in Russian. How about-'I am the most handsome person in the world.'"

"Ya glugyya chelovek." He smiled. I guess he didn't know I wasn't serious. It actually meant I'm a stupid person. Not very original, but I wasn't really into it.

"How would you say hello, yes, no, good-bye, and night?" I groaned, I know he was trying to cheer me up, but I was getting annoyed. "I'll tell you a story, or we could just talk, or you could tell me about Moskva?" I glanced at him curiously. I didn't think he knew any Russian. I tapped the window, looking at the reflection. My necklace was hanging over my blue top.

"Previet, da, niet, dasvidania, noich." He grinned. "Why don't we talk about the quest?" I said sarcastically. I really wanted him to shut up.

"Okay, so the fire cursed land could be... The desert. So Texas, Arizona, California, Nevada, Louisiana, and a couple other places..." I decided not to say it was rhetorical. I started picking at a seam on my armor jacket. Arron sighed and pulled into a parking lot of a rest stop. "Are you pissed at me or something?" I stared at him. "I'm trying to help, but you're just being bitchy."

"Maybe I'm hungry. Or maybe it's that I was just disowned." Arron sighed and slid out of the car.

"Here's food. Kill that hunger and get unbitchy."

I followed him out and we found a seat in the really dirty rest stop. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years, there was one person selling food, and two out of three restaurants were border up. We got some burgers and fries at the shady looking fast food place. I had qualms about its kosher, but my hunger won out. "What do you think the line about traveling together until one is gone means?" I shrugged and kept eating.

"Maybe we meet someone who helps us then leaves?"

"Mmm, I think we should find someone, like a mythological someone, to answer some questions." He pondered this for a bit. "There's a prophet Annabeth told me about a little bit ago. She said she used crystals to see the future and knew so much the gods made her one of them."

"What are you getting at? We should find a crystal ball and ask it our fortune?" He shook his head.

"No, she's what I was thinking about, and she's not actually a goddess. She's just immortal. My dad focused on the whole prophecy thing and so I think we should look for the woman. Her name was Alant—Akana—A something. She was loved by my father so I think she could-help." I finished my burger and shrugged again.

"How would we find her if we don't know her name? And if we do find her, how would we convince her to help us?" Arron frowned.

"I was thinking to charm her with my undeniable charm."

"Unless you want her to strangle you, I would save that as plan B."

"I can be charming, actually I am charming."

"That's why you were so noticed by the girls of our school. They just fell head over heels for your stupid jock act." He frowned and ignored me. He focused on his burger and fries.

"Pray to Janus," he mumbled. I leaned forward, and he repeated it. "Pray to Janus for the direction. He is the god of direction, beginnings and crossroads. Well, Hecate is the goddess of crossroads, but Janus is our best bet. And her name is Akantha." I nodded and searched through my bag. I found the bag of drachmas and handed them to Arron. "Come on. Once it's dark, we'll dig a ditch, pour a libation, and ask for guidance."

"You have to use small words. I'm actually surprised you could understand that yourself. In school you and your friends are such idiots." He grinned and explained in simpler terms. He threw away our trash, and walked to his jeep, I bumped his shoulder to try to cheer him up.

"It's amazing, Arrow, you got the bitchy spirit out of me," I teased.

He cracked a smile, and before he climbed into the car, I pecked him on the cheek. The kiss made him grin widely. I thought I heard him say his charms going to work, but he denied it.

It was a few hours of waiting in the car. We had driven to a woody area and sat in the car. I had no idea how many facts, quotes, and junk he could hold in his jocky little brain. He remembered everything from lyrics of songs to latest medical advances. He also remembered every time I mouthed off to a teacher. Once the sun went down, we found a little area off the trail and started to dig. Actually he started to dig. I had my knives out, hanging on my makeshift belt. Arron had his bow and arrows on the ground beside him.

"I'm bored." I said for the hundredth time. He growled something incoherent and kept digging.

"Done." He breathed heavily. He held out his hand in a grabby motion, so I moodily passed him the bag of coins. "O Ιανός, ο Θεός της κατεύθυνσης, μας δώσει καθοδήγηση και τη θέση του Akantha. Παρακαλώ, δεχθείτε μας προσφορά." Arron threw a coin into the ditch. Nothing happened. I glanced at Arron, but he looked just as confused as I was.

"Who dares disturb me at this unseemly hour?" I only jumped, but Arron practically screamed. Only later did he grab his bow. The man, or men, as the voice was doubled, who spoke was standing in the ditch. He wore a roman style toga with jeans underneath. He had two faces, each if which faced his shoulders. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. So, who are you and what do you want?" Janus stuck his hands on his hips and frowned, twice. It was really weird looking at him. It took me a few minutes to find my voice.

"You-you are Janus?" He huffed and turned to the side so one of his faces was towards me.

"It's pronounced Ya-nus. Romans did not have J's!" I glanced at Arron. He had gotten over his initial shock and composed himself, an arrow on his indrawn bow.

"Our apologies, Janus," he carefully pronounced the "yah" sound. "We called you to ask a favor. For payment." Arron juggled the bag of coins. Janus drooled at the sound. Guess he likes money. "We are looking for a woman, a seer, named Akantha. Do you know where she lives?"

"Of course I know where she is. I know the exact location of everything. I am not a taxi service, boy, no matter how much I get paid." He humphed and attempted to turn his head to the side. He ended up making his other head face us. Wait, location of anything?

"Of course you do, Janus. You are a god. Arron, you should not doubt the omniscient god Janus." Arron stared at me curiously. Janus was very flattered, he teetered his head, most likely nodding, and smiled appreciatively. "It's no wonder the Romans named the most important month after you." Again, a shocked look from Arron. "My guess is that you have heard many things in your time." Janus nodded emphatically. "Assorted knowledge worthy of your legacy." Janus took a few steps towards me with a loving or needing smile. He seemed as if he had never had as much flattery in his time. God of doors and direction doesn't really inspire and awe people. I tried to smile as flirty as I could, while Arron stood back after he caught onto my plan.

"You know of my legacy?"

"Oh, yes. I have heard many things about you. The way you take charge and force someone to choose, blestyashhiya." (Brilliant). Just a few more steps. I smirked and was in reaching distance to the god. "Now," I said in my sweetest voice, "I have two questions for you. Where is Akantha? Or where is Night's Tear?" His face fell.

"That's not something I'm willing to tell a half-blood." I snatched out, grabbing his tunic. His expression turned furious.

"You dare assault me? You insolent, lying human!"

"Shut up. Now, I'm very upset right now, and I want some good news. Where is Akantha or Night's Tear?" He growled and tried to ply my fingers off. "Look, I didn't plan on this, but we have no idea what or where Night's Tear is, and Akantha is the only one who can 'see' where it is." Arron came up behind me and took hold of Janus. "And if you don't tell us, she will."

"I'd listen to the pretty lady. I've gone to school with her for a couple years now, and I know that she loves to convince people to do what she wants. And, usually, that involves non moral means."

"You are a demigod. I am a god. What would you want with Night's Tear? You're a son of Apollo, the god of light and day."

"But I'm not. My mother is Nyx." The god's attention swiveled to me. Janus started to sputter in denial.

"She never had a mortal child. She-she's a primordial- an original-"

"Well, she did. And someone is trying to steal her tear. She gave us a quest and the only way we can complete it is by finding Akantha." His gaze shifted between, or stayed on, Arron and I. Our forceful tactic wasn't working. Arron and I locked eyes.

"Janus, please. We only have a couple days before the titans get possession of whatever the Tear is." Arron let go of the tunic, pleading with his eyes. "Hate us all you want, but don't let the gods pay the price." The god glared at us for a few minutes then he sighed.

"I'll tell you for the gods and your mother. I cannot allow my choice to be the downfall. Nyx was very thoughtful and helped me find a place among the Olympians even with my Roman aspect." He sighed again and pointed to a point between a couple of trees. Arron looked in the direction he pointed.

"She lives in the trees?" Arron asked, and Janus dope slapped him.

"No, the doorway is in the trees. She lives in Baltimore"

"How do the trees lead us to Baltimore?" Janus made to slap him again but restrained himself.

"Your little lady here can shadow travel." Janus said like it was obvious.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Shadow travel. All shadows are connected, part of your mother's realm." He laughed at our dumbfounded looks. "What, you thought there was only one world? The living. There are three: the Living, the Hades, and the Lukophos, or limbo. Children of the gods relating to Erebus have the ability to travel through the realm of Lukophos for a short time. All you have to do is focus on where you want to go and run into a shadow. But do not ever _ever_ let go of the person you are traveling with. They'll be lost forever."

"That's all?" I asked skeptically. Janus nodded.

"Hold each other's hand, run at the tree, think of Baltimore." He motioned for us to go. We hesitated. Finally, Arron held out his hand. I took it doubtfully, but we got ready to run at the tree.

"This is ridiculous. I'm gonna break my nose." I mumbled. I felt a reassuring squeeze from Arron's hand.

"Allons-y, Katia." We sprinted towards the tree, expecting to go right through it. Never trust a pissed off god. He laughed as I smacked right into the tree. I growled at him, but he just continued to laugh. Arron picked up a stone and hurled it at Janus then picked me up off the ground. Janus disappeared before the stone hit him. "What do we actually have to do, upoulos?" Janus sneered at Arron.

"Same thing, just with a little help and more concentration." He appeared next to me, and I flipped out the little knife I kept in my boot. "Relax," he reached out with his hand, cupping my cheek with his palm. I felt a burst of energy, and the pain from my impact went away. "Shadow travel, like most mortal abilities, drains your energy. Concentrate on the very being of things: the shadow, the light. Anything that gives strength to Lukophos. This will help control traveling, manipulation, and even seeing the world beyond ours. The farther you travel the more energy you use. It will be easier at night, when you're stronger and most powerful." Arron was wearing a very angry sneer when he took my hand again. What was he angry about? I was the one who hit the tree. "Oh, and I almost forgot." Janus stalked up to Arron and nicked our bag of drachmas out of my friend's pocket.

"Hey!" Arron shouted. Janus just glared and said, "You pissed me off. I get as much money as I want." Then he mumbled something that didn't make sense. "Wish it was denarii, could use some more for New Rome." I may be an idiot, but I was pretty sure they didn't use denarii in Italy anymore. And with that, Janus disappeared in a flash. "Oh, and I'd hurry to Baltimore. Some monsters caught your scents." I whirled in a circle, searching for the two-headed god. Talking out of thin air apparently.

"Come on, unless you want to be Kat food." Arron grabbed my hand and tried to run towards a tree.

"I don't know how to do it!" I tapped a tree, hit it, tried to push through it, and then smacked it.

"Well, you better learn faster than in school, cause they're not gonna give you a detention."

"That's not helping!"

"Just do it!"

"Could you be any more annoying? Get it through your thick, arrowed skull. I-can't-do it!"

"I don't want to diieee. So work it out!" he yelled. I shrieked at him and focused my thoughts on darkness. Arron grabbed his bow from nowhere. It seemed to appear in his hand, his quiver on his back. He loaded his bow and fired in a matter of seconds, taking no time to aim. I opened my eyes when I heard the twang of his drawstring. I looked up the hill across from us. Some major ugliness were sliding down towards us. They had greenish skin, stitch like lips, pointy ears, bald head, and tattered clothes. They were about 9 feet tall and 5 feet wide. Arron release four arrows and each one of them hit their mark. I started to hyperventilate and could barely concentrate.

"Katia, calm down and think. Think about night, nox, noich, coldness, darkness, shadows, vampires, anything!" I focused on Arron. Concentrating hard, I thought about how the moon shined through his messy, curly hair. I closed my eyes and pictured the moon and stars, how I felt after the sun went down. Then I thought of how Baltimore would look in the night, the moon shining off of the water. I snatched Arron's hand and shoved into the tree. Nothing. I pushed it again. Nothing. Please, please, please be the third time. I took a step back and swung my fist at the tree, passing through a σκιά. I felt a slight tug, and then Arron and I were free falling through Chaos. I remembered seeing a city and shapes moving, but it was all so difficult to see because of the speed.

I landed on something soft. Something that made a large oomph sound and deflated a bit. Arron groaned, and I smiled sheepishly. I noticed his bow was gone, but I didn't care. I was so tired I could fall asleep right then and there.

"It's a good thing you're so small, else I would suffocate." He smiled up at me and shifted his head. "Do you think we should go and find Akantha or lie here for a bit. I could think of a few things to do in the meantime." That ruined it. I pushed off of his chest and popped to my feet. I wobbled a little but steadied myself. Arron frowned when I didn't offer to help him up. "Where are we anyways?"

"Baltimore… I hope." I pointed around the baseball field we had landed in. There were tall buildings everywhere except a little ways behind us was the bay. "How do we find Akantha? We're here, in the same city, but it is a little bigger than one room." Arron shrugged.

"I think we should call Janus again." I snorted at that, earning a smirk from Arron. I caught a glimpse of something across the field and jumped. There was a sort of essence wallowing off the ground. I cautiously ambled towards it.

"Katia?" I didn't turn back but said, "Do you see that?"

"No? What? Where are you going? Katia?" I kept going, curious as to what it was. Arron trotted up next to me. He gazed in the direction I was going. "There's nothing there, Katia." He said anxiously. The cloud shifted constantly. It seemed to be growing and moving further away the closer I got. We followed the essence, or I trailed it and Arron followed me, down streets and back alleys.

It led us to an expensive, out-of-place mansion. It was very grandiose and ancient looking. It had the pillars and shapes of a Greek temple, but it had a Victorian style as well. A doorman in a black tux stood at the top of the stairs. There was an ornate metal gate surrounding the property, and green grass, fountains, and statues covered the inside. The essence vanished once it came into contact with the lights of the house. There seemed to be a very formal dance happening.

"Let's see what's going on." I said. I made to go up the stairs, but Arron stopped me.

"Wait and think, okay? You followed something that only you could see to a mansion that is so randomly out-of-place when an even more random party is happening." I raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue.

"Aaannd? It's not the rashest thing I've ever done. And you aren't the number one of smartest thoughts. It's a party and I think that shade was supposed to bring us here. Was it really a coincidence that as soon as we asked how we were going to find the prophet, this shade shows up and leads us here? I don't know, but I wanna find out. Are you coming or not?" I didn't wait for an answer but trudged right up to the doors. The doorman lifted his cane, blocking my way.

"Invitations? And that is not proper dress for Madame Akantha's ball." His voice was a snooty drawl. He stuck his pointy nose in the air when he talked, which gave him a nasal sounding voice. His hair was wiry and combed over his balding crown.

"You know, I forgot my invitation back home and Madame said that whatever I want to wear was perfectly fine. My date and I just want to pop in and say hello." The butler looked me and Arron over.

"Names?" I thought as quickly as I could. I could lie pretty well, but coming up with names wasn't my strongest suit.

"I'm Adonis, and my girlfriend's name is Katie." I smiled and hooked my arm around Arron's waist. The butler huffed and said, "Last names." I clenched my teeth. Gods, can't he just let us in?

"Adonis Venus and Katie Azure." The butler went up and down his list, flipping through the pages. I think he was just doing it as a formality. I don't think he likes us.

"You aren't here so you may not enter." We didn't move. "Go away." He shooed us until we left. The gate swung closed behind us. I had a really strong feeling of getting into that party. I looked Arron up and down. He noticed this and commented about it.

"I was just thinking of how you would look in a tux," his eyes widened and he tried to run away.


	10. Dresses and Prophets

**10.) Dresses and Prophecies**

I had sent Arron to find a shop for tuxes and dresses. I had told him we would leave some money on the counter, but he just scoffed at it and grumbled about my stubbornness. I waited, hidden across the street, for a guest to arrive. I hope they haven't all arrived yet. Only ten minutes later, a group of adults came driving up the driveway. They exited the black limo wearing extravagant apparel. The two women wore elegant dresses, with amazingly beautiful hair styles. The men wore spiffy tuxedoes, arm in arm with their dates. Crap, they're wearing masks. I thought they only did that in movies! I heard someone behind me and grabbed the hilt of my sai. Arron stepped widely to the side in order for me to know it was him. He pointed up the street and motioned for me to follow. He held out his arm, mocking the formal occasion. I ignored it, and he lead me a few blocks away.

There was a fancy dress shop. The fact that it was there and that it was open bothered me. I refused to go, but Arron smiled and tugged me in. The woman running the store hustled over to us. She was beautiful. There was no other term. Just perfect. Her luscious brown hair fell perfectly down her back, her eyes had the perfect amount of make-up, and her clothes had no wrinkles or creases. I instantly despised her.

She rushed forward to greet us. Even her voice was perfect. "Oh hello! You must be Ekaterina. Such a beautiful name. I just love it, rolls of the tongue. And even the Russian pronunciation sounds b-e-a-utiful. Yeh-kat-air-reen-a. Oh and it goes perfectly with Air-ron. The world needs a good romance, especially one between two so opposite." She giggled and beckoned us forward. I was so shocked I couldn't move. The only thing I could think to say was, "we aren't in a romance." She giggled again. She rummaged through a wrack of suits, sizing up Arron.

"Oh, honey, I understand." She tapped her nose and returned to searching for a suit. "Here we go, this should work perfectly." The woman handed Arron a set of suits: one was entirely black with a white shirt and black tie, one was blue with a blue tie, etc. Arron looked at them as if it were poisonous. That caused the woman to giggle again and shove him into a changing room at the back corner.

"Now for you." She sized me up quickly. Poking and prodding. She lifted some hair, frowned, muttered things, and returned to looking at my clothes. "You are very pretty, striking I would say, but you don't show it off as much as you could. The combat boots are to be exchanged with heels, leather jacket has got to go, the ripped jeans are a big no no. I'm thinking they're to be exchanged with tube skirts. And we have to do something about that eye liner. It's good if you want to be _cute_. The entire eye covered with black, more on the outer part than the inside, but it isn't as pretty as it could be-"

"Stop! I don't even know who you are and how you know me. And I do not wear skirts!" She frowned at me and took a step back.

"Deary, I would think you should know me. My name is Aphrodite." Great another god. "I came to help. I saw that adorable boy looking for something to wear to the ball and had to help." She glanced back making sure Arron wasn't out of the changing room yet. "I don't see how you haven't gobbled him up yet. I can tell what you feel about him, even if they are jumbled."

"I don't need or want to be changed. I just need a dress and a mask for the party. Maybe even an invitation, but I could always just knock out the butler." Aphrodite frowned at me.

"Fine," she turned on her heels and started flinging through the dresses. Every once and a while, she'd turn back to me, shake her head, and go back to searching. Ten minutes and still no dress. Arron walked out of the changing room, and I caught my breath. He was already kind of hot, but now he was handsome too. He wore a black suit with a grayish blue tie. It made his blue eyes stand out perfectly, highlighting his brown hair. Aphrodite glanced back at me and flashed a perfect, knowing smile. I wanted to slap her. I shook myself and stuck out my chin. Arron sauntered over and ruffled my hair.

"No costume yet, Kitty?" I swatted away his hand.

"Why don't you go find a mask, Arrow, before you find out that kittens have claws." He grinned and rifled through the store looking for masks. I faced forward, only to be shoved into the changing room with Aphrodite. She carefully shoved a dress into my hands and told me to change. I angrily complied.

The dress was strapless and was the same grey/stormy/blue color as Arron's tie. The fabric came together around the waist and was semi-tight at the hips. The skirt part of the dress flowed out to cover my feet. Before I could look in the mirror, Aphrodite whisked me away to do my hair, makeup and accessories. When she was done, I stared in the mirror, disbelieving the girl in the dress was me. I hated dresses and skirts. I had actually been sent home from school because I hadn't wore the _right_ apparel to school on dress days. Now, I had to wear an elegant dress.

Aphrodite had taken the front half of my hair and piled it up in a Greco-Roman style, tying it with a silver rope. She curled the loose strands with a wave of her hand. Some silver pearly ribbon was laced through my hair as well as on one hand. My opal necklace hung just above the neckline of the dress. The many inches of chain were carefully layered around my neck. The shoes were silvery heels with laces going up my calves. A Venetian mask fit perfectly on my angular cheek bones. There was no need for a strap to hold it in place. The mask covered half of my face, but it left my forehead and lower cheeks exposed. The mask was swirls of black, gold, and silver.

"It will do." Was all Aphrodite said.

Arron stood there, mouth clamped shut, and stared. He held a plain black mask in his right hand. When he spoke, his voice was tight.

"You look nice." I frowned at the meager compliment. Aphrodite humphed.

"And you don't look like a senseless jock for once. Are you ready to go or do you just want to gawk at me some more?" He noticed he was staring, spun around, and walked out the door.

"_Really_? Is it so impossible for either of you to make a nice comment, like 'You look like a living Prince Charming' or 'Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?'"

"Even I know that was Shakespeare."

"Well, I gave him the idea." She sighed dramatically and waved her hand towards the front of the shop. "You can take my limo for the night, but I want at least a kiss on the lips or a heart felt comment. Oh and before I forget, here." Aphrodite put a small black bag in my hands. It was plain with a brass clasp at the top. "Put that fancy Saracen sword of yours in there. The bag can hold it without any weight." And with that, she shoved me out of her shop. I had to pick up the dress's trim so I didn't trip over it. Arron opened the limo door and slid in. Very gentlemen-y. I clenched my jaw and slid into the pearly white car. The inside was as white as the paint on the outside. The seats were white vinyl. There was a mini bar with champagne, a mini disco ball, controls for the chauffeurs window, dimming lights, romantic music player, and something that made every seat uncomfortable except the one next to Arron.

"Who's driving the car?" In an answer a man poofed into the driver's seat. He wore the black chauffeur's clothes including the hat you always see in movies.

"Where to, Miss? Mister?" He had the stereotypical British accent.

"Um, the Akantha mansion. We have a dance to get to."

"No, no, no, no! You are not on the guest list!" The doorman was one of the most stubborn person I'd ever known.

"Just let us in, okay? We need to talk to Akantha!" The doorman shook his head vehemently. I looked at Arron imploringly. Arron nodded, glanced behind him, and swung his fist at the doorman. That caught the man off guard. He went down quickly, knocking into the doors as he fell. "One thing I learned from you: when all else fails, use violence." Arron held out his arm and I took it after a moment's hesitation.

"Let's go find our prophet." Together we marched into the mansion. People were everywhere. Some were dancing, eating, drinking, or just plain old standing and talking. Everyone was elaborately dressed. Venetian masks displayed on everyone's faces. "Do you know what Akantha looks like?" Arron shook his head. I pursed my lips. "You go that way and I'll go that way. We'll cover more people faster."

"In horror movies, that's when someone dies."

"This isn't a horror movie." He was about to say something, but I cut him off. "Just go. Find Akantha." I hurried down the steps of the golden ballroom. A crystal chandelier was hanging above everyone's heads. There were a large group of ladies standing in a corner. I sighed and made my way to them.

I searched for what felt like hours. The women at the ball were intolerable. They were stuck up little bitches that cared more about their pedicures than eating. They gave me the cold shoulder when I snapped at them for being infuriating and moronic. None of them would talk to me and the silence seemed to spread to all of the women. I eventually leaned they wouldn't talk to me and stopped. Instead I started searching for Arron. I found him by the buffet talking with a different group of women. Some I hadn't verbally attacked yet. The women seemed to be at a standoff: On one hand, Arron was surprisingly handsome in a suit. On the other, he was a little—awkward around them. I came up behind him, hooked my arm with his, and told the women to get lost. I shrugged inwardly. I go through moods a lot.

"I was talking to them."

"Did they tell you where Akantha was?"

"Not exactly-"

"Then there was nothing to gain by talking to them." He glared at me while I thought of a new plan. "What is Akantha known for besides loving Apollo?"

"Mmm, she didn't exactly love Apollo. It was more Apollo loved her." I scowled. Arron grabbed my hand and led me forward. "I have an idea." He brought us into the middle of dance floor. I tried to pull away, but he held on tighter. "People talk to each other while they dance, and it's more likely that Akantha will be dancing. Besides... You look to beautiful to waste an opportunity to go dancing with." The invisible orchestra began a new song which spurred on a new dance.

"I thank you for the flattery, but I think you forgot one thing." He raised an eyebrow in question. "I-don't-dance!" Partners began their dance. It looked like those formal dances in movies. The partners walk in circles around each other, palms placed together. Then they change direction and repeat the action. Then the woman wraps her arm around the man's neck, and they join hands. The man wraps his arm around the woman's waist and hand. Then they dance in weaving patterns.

"I've seen you dance. You are an amazing dancer. Plus, you couldn't have gotten into MAS without some kind of musical talent. Just follow what they do." He said quickly. He took up my hand, put my arm on his neck, and wrapped his arm around my waist. Back and forth. To the right. Forward. We had to dodge other dancers, hoping we don't tread on anyone's toes. I liked it, even if this dancing was not my type. Arron made funny comments about the snobs at this party.

Then people started switching partners. We broke apart and had to find unoccupied dancers. I got stuck with some General type guy in his uniform, and Arron partnered up with a grandma in a golden dress and feathery mask. The General took my hand and we continued to dance.

"Enchanted to meet your acquaintance, Miss. I am General Mark Adams. Might I inquire your name?" He talked with a Victorian air, really proper and dignified.

"Katia Az-ure. Katie Azure." Mark Adams smiled under his mask and twirled me around. "General-"

"Call me Mark. I'm off duty." I tried to smile convincingly. The guests here acted really strangely, kind of old fashioned.

"Mark, I was wondering if you have seen our host recently? I never got a chance to say hello and thank you." Another twirl.

"Ahh yes. Akantha, she is a beauty. Very considerate of others, donated a lot of money to the war." War?

"What war? The war in Iraq?" The General looked at me, confused. He twirled me again, but this time I caught a glimpse a woman with pure white hair although she looked only about 20. She was pretty and intimidating. Her eyes scanned the room and caught on to Arron. She mumbled something to a buff man beside her and pointed. The man left through a back door. We weaved through a couple partners and danced to something that resembled the waltz. I tried to keep the white haired woman in view while we danced.

"The man who you were dancing with before." My focus snapped back to Mark. "Is he a boyfriend?"

"He's a da—my boyfriend. Yeah, Arron's my boyfriend. Um, that woman over there—" I nodded my head towards the white haired woman—"Is that Akantha?" The General followed my gaze.

"Ah yes, that is the gracious host. Now, come on, I should like to finish my dance turn." He gave me one last twirl which signaled the end of the song.

I had to clap along with everyone else before trying to reach Arron. When I reached him across the floor, I saw he had a traumatized face and was shaking in disgust. Anxiously, I asked him what was wrong.

"She was convinced we were meant for each other. She asked me to kill her husband and to run away with her to get married!" I should have been more helpful, but I just laughed at him.

"Only you would tempt a grandmother."

"It's not funny! When I tried switching partners, she almost decked the girl!" That made me laugh harder.

"Come on then lover-boy. I found Akantha, but she also found you. I saw her talking to a security guard and pointing at you."

"What happened to the security guard?"

"He went out a side door." Arron frowned. He kept looking at Akantha then at me.

"We'll talk to her real quick then run." He didn't wait for me to agree but strutted right up to the woman with white hair. She smiled at him, and he beckoned me over.

"Akantha, this is-"

"Katia Azarov. I know, and I know who you are," she reached out and stroked his cheek. "I saw you coming a while back." She glanced around at all of her guests. "Why don't we go somewhere more... Private." She turned on her heels and exited the same door her guard had gone through. Arron and I glared at the door, looked at each other, and followed wearily.

We were in a room with four giant windows all laced with gold and filled with crystals. When we went thought the door and out of the party, guards grabbed and hauled us to Akantha's office. They pushed us into chairs, placed back to back.

Akantha was leaning back against her desk. She looked at me once, scowled and turned all of her attention to Arron. She didn't seem like she loved or liked Arron but wanted him.

"I saw you coming a while back. Did you like the party?" Before we answered, she sent her body guards out into the hall. "I had it in your—honor." She was still staring at Arron, almost completely ignoring me.

"Yes, we loved it. Though we had trouble getting in..."

"Ah, yes, Jean can be difficult, but to my understanding you used the name Adonis Venus. Very amusing. Katie Azure was not very original." She glared at me and returned her devoted gaze to Arron, who looked very uncomfortable with it.

"If you knew we were coming, why didn't you tell _Jean_ to let us in?" Akantha scowled at me. She got off the desk and walked in front of me, putting her hands on the arms of my chair.

"If you knew anything about foresight, then you would know that the future changes and can't be fully seen and understood." I started going cross eyed and had to look away. She took it as inferiority.

"So you know why we're here?" Akantha smiled at Arron. "Do you know where the-"

"The Tear of Nyx is? Yes, I do. But I don't give it away freely." She beamed. I exchanged a glance with Arron.

"What do you want? We have money..." Akantha chuckled.

"I don't want money. Look around you. Does it look like I need money? No, I want something I never had." My gut tugged and I knew what she wanted. 'Sometimes myths are wrong, the gods change things to make themselves or others look better.' Annabeth had said. Akantha moved closer to Arron, licking her lips. "You are so much like your father. With the only exception being more handsome and more muscular. I want him to pay for his denial." Arron jumped back so fast the chair he was sitting in toppled over.

"Ha ha, um, jeanies cannot make someone love you, so is there a second wish that is my command?" I stood up as well, reaching behind my back to the bag Aphrodite had given to me, which held my sword.

"Please, I do not _want_ you. Your father was foolish enough to deny me. I want him to pay! You are as foolish and pathetic as you father."

"See that's the thing with godly genetics, they are the dominant gene." He slapped his wrist, and a bow and quiver appeared. "How about this deal: you tell us where the temple is, and I don't shoot you. Or I can leave you with Katia here and have her convince you." To prove his point, I twirled my Kindjal and jabbed it at her.

"Arges! Brontes!" Her two body guards came hustling in, and Akantha ran passed us through a door, white hair rippling in her hurry.

"Seriously? Running in those shoes?" I shook my head and focused on the threat. I swung my sword at the nearest guy. They looked human except they each had one eye in the center of their heads. They both carried a bronze sword. Guard 1, who I figured was Arges, stopped the jab and pushed it back. His brother, Brontes, lunged. I caught the sword on the hilt and spun, lifting my sword over my head. Brontes's sword jolted out to the side, leaving him exposed to an attack. I thrust down and sliced his head. He disintegrated into dust. I turned towards Arges too slow. His sword came down in an arc, cutting my arm. I cried out and fell back. The Cyclops chased me near the windows of the office. I took my stance behind the desk, Arges opposite me, and challenged him silently. He leered at me, spinning his sword menacingly. I had an idea, something I wanted to try. I flexed my arm and winced, acting up more of the pain to show weakness.

The monster charged over the desk and pounced. I concentrated on night, pulling together all of the shadows in the room. Arges's face changed. Before he was the conqueror, now he saw I was the champion. He noticed the flaw in his uncontrollable momentum. I smirked.

Too late he tried to stop himself. I drew in the power of the night, preparing to shadow travel. Arges collided with me, and I took him into Lukophos. Janus had told me _never_ to let go of Arron or whoever I was travelling with while in Lukophos, or they would be lost in the realm. I imagined the bay in Baltimore. I saw this picture once of a stone jutting out into the water. Someone had carved steps in it and taken a picture of a cloudy night.

Currently, we were surrounded by darkness, falling. I let go of my hold on Arges's clothes, and he vanished into the abyss.

I appeared in the exact place I had thought of. I could even see the lights of the mansion. As soon as I came back into this world, I collapsed from exhaustion. My hair fell down around my face, and I just sat on the I'll just sit here a bit, and then go walk around to find Arron, I thought.

I stalled for as long as I could, but I had to walk back to Akantha's. It was a slow and aching process. I even threw the heels away and walked bare foot. My arm stopped bleeding, but looked a little iffy.

"Yse, cto ya hocu, eto imet fakticeskie odezdy. V tom, cto tak trudno sdelat? I'll kiss Arron if you want! I have to make sure he's alive first. And to do that I have to _be_ at the mansion!" (All I want is to be in actual clothes. Is that so hard to do?) As if in answer, Aphrodite changed my dress into _more stylish_ clothes. I now wore heeled black boots, a short black skirt, a white bouse, and my leather jacket. My hair curled slightly down my back. "_Thanks_," I grumbled. I was still really far from the Mansion. I had had to go all around the bay and kept getting lost. I waited, hoping she would flash me to the mansion. Nothing. I sighed and continued my unrelenting walk.

An asshole came diving out of the nearest ally, almost running me down. The guy was driving a worn down jeep. The headlights were on high, and I had to shield my eyes to keep from being blinded. _Nice driving moron_. The car sped up and swerved to the right, skidding and screeching only to stop in front of me. I peeked into the darkened windows, and my suspicions were confirmed. I tugged on the handle. It was unlocked. Grinning, I slipped into the driver's side. The stereo was on along with the air, the key in the ignition.

Very proud of myself and laughing, I said, "Shank you very much." I was about to put the car in drive, when I noticed an envelope taped to the dashboard. Curious, I snatched and opened it. _I expect a _real_ kiss, Ekaterina. In the envelope is a key for a motel, Cocoa Motel. The room is paid for._


	11. The Cocoa Motel

**11.) The Cocoa Motel**

I drove back to the manor in less than half an hour. I needed to make sure Arron was okay. Stopping short and dashing out of the jeep, I loped to the entrance only to find Arron sitting on the metal gates looking very annoyed. His tux was torn a bit on the collar but otherwise was unharmed. He jumped up at the sight of me and the jeep.

"Where, in Apollo's name, were you?" He said angrily. I grinned sheepishly and pointed towards the bay.

"Shadow travelled across the bay. I had to walk back, but then your jeep drove over." His face contorted with anger.

"You shadow travelled? Janus said that took a lot of energy and practice. He had to give you energy last time!"

"Did you get Akantha?"

"Don't change the subj—"

"Did—you—get Akantha?"

He sighed, frustrated, and said, "Phoenix. The temple is in Phoenix." He brushed past me and slammed the car door. I blew out the air I was holding and slumbered into the jeep. "Where to?" He didn't say it in any tone of anger, but it held a frustrated and a bit of relief. "And what's with your clothes?"

"A motel. And Aphrodite flashed me into this." He stared at me.

"A motel?" I nodded my head and held out the note. I may have covered the line about romance/kissing with my thumb.

"Move your thumb. I can't see what it says."

"Doesn't matter what it says just drive to the Cocoa Motel. It's from Aphrodite I think." He shrugged and started the engine. He put it in drive and went in search of the hotel.

"Any bags?" Arron shook his head and tipped the boy. The kid nodded and shut the door. I stared at the bed. Finding the hotel wasn't very hard. The car knew when to turn and wouldn't let Arron go the wrong way. A little disorientating at first, but, when we arrived at the place, we were almost used to it. The motel had two floors, a parking lot, and a swimming pool.

"There's only one bed." Arron smiled mischievously. I slapped his arm and flopped down. "Hope you like the floor, cause that's where you're going." He groaned and dropped down beside me. He was so close I could feel his breath on me. I turned to my side, getting real close to his face. He swallowed and looked at my lips. I leaned closer and said, "I need a shower," and rolled off the bed. I rummaged through the duffel bag and grabbed my jammies. Baggy t-shirt and fuzzy cupcake shorts.

"You hungry, tease? I'm gonna go attack the vending machine downstairs." I asked him to grab me something and closed the door to the bathroom. I also locked it.

The water felt heavenly. I ran the soap over my arms repeatedly, getting the grime off. I also scrubbed at the tattoo on my hand. I looked at it for a long time, wondering why it was there. I looked closer and started. It used to be a light tannish color. Now it was a darker brown. I stared a bit longer then gave up on the stupid explanations I had come up with.

Half an hour later, I climbed out and dried off. I rubbed lotion over my freshly shaven legs and changed quickly. I opened the door and let the cold air wash over me. Compared to the steam-filled bathroom, the bedroom was freezing cold. I crawled over onto the bed and climbed under the covers.

The hotel door squeaked as Arron crept into the room. I cracked open my eyes and lifted my head. Arron still had his tux on, though it was unbuttoned and the tie hung loosely around his neck. He slumbered over to the side of the bed and slipped onto the ground.

"You don't really have to sleep on the floor, Arrow. The bed's not that small." He half-grinned and pushed himself up. He snagged the duffel bag and slid on his clothes. I smirked at his uncomfortable twitching. He had a hard time deciding if he should go into the bathroom or just change right there. When he did change, I may have admired the view. He did have a lot of arm strength and great muscles.

"Is someone shy?" I asked innocently. He twitched again and tried to angle the conversation in a different direction.

"They didn't have any good food, we'll grab something tomorrow." I nodded and scooted over, making room for Arron. He climbed in and turned to face me. "Why do you call me that?"

"Call you what?"

"Arrow," he said. I shrugged.

"You saved my life with a bow, you're an amazing shot, and I've seen how you spell your name. I first thought your name was actually Arrow. Also, I can't go around calling you nerdy jock that does well in school and takes a lot of classes, now can I?" He laughed sarcastically.

"I take the classes cause my mom was having trouble with everything. She needed me to at least try at school to convince people she was fit to take care of me. And I'm not jocky—just—athletic." He turned onto his back and shrugged. It was my turn to turn on my side.

"Tell me about your family." He turned his head and looked at me. "Come on, I only know you're an archer and that you have to do well in school cause your mother." He pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Here's the deal: you ask me a question, and I have to answer it. Then I ask you a question, and you have to answer it. Truthfully." I narrowed my eyes and nodded.

"Like truth or dare?" I asked skeptically. He nodded. "Okay—do you have any kind sibling? Half-brother or sister?"

"No. Why-did you leave Russia?" I ground my teeth.

"How about a different question?" He shook his head.

"My Papa got offered a job at Ithaca University and took it. He was already a citizen because Babushka, my grandma, and he were born here." I sat up. "Um, how did you find out you were the son of Apollo?"

"My Mom told me after I threw a baseball in the house."

"She told you after you threw a _baseball_?"

"I stood on the front porch and threw it into the house. It bounced around, broke almost every fragile thing in the house, and landed back into my hand." He looked so sincere and solemn that I had to laugh. "Even for a son of Apollo, I have extremely good aim."

"Ha ha, of course."

"Okay, my turn." He thought for a moment. "Who do you like?"

"Seriously? Are you a teenage girl?"

"I believe it is my turn for the question asking."

I pursed my lips. "Fine. Um, Taylor Lautner. You?"

"Lexi Mongro."

"I've talked to her. She doesn't notice you."

"I prefer to think of not being on her radar."

"Do you remember Russia?" I nodded slowly.

"I remember the cold and the apartment we lived in. I can also remember Dmitri, but he's kind of fuzzy. Dmitri was a family friend. But I don't remember much else. I could probably navigate it fine if I ever go back." He looked at me expectantly. "What about your home? Your Momma doesn't get worried when you wander off from school?"

"She does, but she gets that this is the life of a demigod." We sat in silence for a bit, "I can't think of any questions."

"How did your parents meet?" He scrunched his eyebrows.

"Oh, um, my Mom was a folk singer/song writer. She was at a concert with some friends and talked to a guy at the bar. He was a big producer who turned out to be Apollo." He shrugged. "What about your parents?"

"That was the only thing my Papa really told me about her. That and that she was beautiful and mysterious. He was at a lunar eclipse in Yekaterinburg, Russia, and a woman came up to him. She asked him if he had change, and he offered her a drink." I smiled at the thought. "She agreed, but she didn't realize he was a true Russian drinker. In Russia, it's considered rude to put your glass back on the table if you still have something in it. They started to see each other, but, when I was born, she left." The smile slid off my face.

"You miss him." I nodded and smiled sadly. Arron smirked, and, again, I noticed his uneven jaw. "How do you count to three in Russian? I'll stop asking for translations."

"How did your jaw get uneven?"

"Ouch. Is it really that noticeable?" I nodded. He sighed and rubbed his jaw. "When I first came to camp, I was claimed almost immediately. I started personal archery lessons with Chiron and started to get cocky. I annoyed Clarisse with some dick move and she broke my jaw."

"She broke your jaw? That's awful!"

"I'd say. I'm the one who felt it." He paused, "Wait, do all the girls talk about it?"

"Well, kind of. They think you're hot, but the jaw has brought up many questions."

"What—what questions?" He sputtered.

I laughed and turned around to face him. "Adeen, if you were born that way—dva, if you're a superhero archer and broke your jaw fighting injustice—tree, if you're a good kisser." I slowly leaned forward onto my hands. He swallowed and kept his eyes up. My lips hovered over his, and his eyes finally dropped to them.

"Just a future woman tip. Women _hate_ being sheltered and overly-protected." I whispered. I closed the distance and kissed him lightly. Arron froze, and then returned the kiss. When I moved back, he stared at me.

"I can summon Baba Yaga to rain Hell upon you if you keep trying to shield me." I paused, a thought coming to me, "Wait is Baba Yaga real? She can't be. No, tell me Baba Yaga is not real."

"Who's Baby Yoga?" Arron asked. I emphasized the name to sound like 'Baba Yega.'

"Baba Yaga is a famous witch from Slavic mythology. She rides around in a pestle and lures children into the forest to eat. She also does vengeance wishes for scorned woman."

"Well, uh, I hope she doesn't actually exist, but you never know."

I nodded and slipped back under the covers. Arron opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say. Finally, "Night."

"Night." He slid down onto his back and closed his eyes. A couple moments passed. "Arrow?"

"Mmm?"

"Turn off the lights."

"Oh." He flailed his arm a bit, until it hit the light on the stand. The lights flickered out.

I was running down a dark corridor. Even with my vision, I could barely see four feet in front of me. The sides were made of damp stone, as well as the floor. I ran as fast as I could and kept looking behind me.

A green light sputtered at the end of the tunnel. With new vigor, I put on a burst of speed. Something was chasing me, I didn't know what it was, but I could hear it smacking behind me. Slamming my feet the last few yards, I reached the torch. As I passed it, I snatched the Greek fire torch out of the grip. The tunnel broke off into a giant cavern. The remains of a wooden bridge lay across the crevice. I stepped to the edge and looked down. Listening intently, I kicked a pebble over the brink. It bounced off the sides a few times then no sound.

"_Come to me, child of Night._"

I faced the tunnel.

I woke with a start. I was out of breath with cold sweat running down my face. I ran my hand next to me along the bed. My eyes snapped open, and I sat up quickly.

"Arron?" The hotel door opened. Arron stumbled in with two coffee cups and a paper bag.

"Hungry?" I bounced out of bed and grabbed the bag.

"And I got you a coffee with a lot of half 'n half and honey. Why do you put honey in your coffee?" I took a big sip and sighed contentedly.

"I started it because we were out of sugar." I took another sip. "Also it tastes perfect." He laughed and drank some of his. He opened the bag and passed me a sweet bun. I hadn't realized how hungry I was.

"Make a chewing joke again and you die." He snorted and coughed into his coffee. "How are we doing money wise?" Arron pursed his lips.

"We're gonna have to cut back on the souvenirs. We don't have any drachmas and have about 70 dollars left. Gas and food is going to take care of that quickly if we have to drive to Phoenix."

"Why Phoenix? And did you kill her?"

"Akantha?" I nodded. "Nah, I caught her and threatened to kill her. She said the fire-cursed land referred to the fire-cursed bird's nest. A phoenix is the fire-cursed bird apparently." I licked my fingers and finished sipping my coffee, looking longingly at it.

"Did she say anything about the Tear?" Arron shook his head and started clearing everything up. "Any ideas of what it is?"

"Could be anything: fountain of youth, a rock, a weapon." I sighed and picked up my necklace. Running my finger across the surface. The white gem shined and glimmered, giving no hints. I sighed again and grabbed clothes to change. I changed into my black jeans and silver tank top, letting the necklace hang out on top.

"Ready?" I nodded and followed Arron out of the Cocoa Motel room. I smiled as I left the clothes Aphrodite zapped me into last night.


	12. Lamia

**12.) Lamia**

After we left the motel, we drove around in circles for a while. We talked about driving straight to Pheonix, but we needed more information on who Nyx was and what the Tear was.

"There's a famous and big library?"

"I hate libraries." Arron smiled and kept his eyes on the road.

"You hate reading."

"It annoys me, and I don't see the point if I can't read English."

"What doesn't annoy you? You can't read English?—Oh, dyslexia. Let's just check it out," He didn't wait for me to agree, but pulled over to the side of the road. "I can't believe you didn't notice I'd been driving in a giant circle for a while." I stuck my tongue out at him.

I shucked on by backpack and waited for Arron to join me on the sidewalk. "The E-n-och P-r-att." I read the plaque on the stairs. It was very grandiose. I wasn't very into the whole reading and book thing because of my dyslexia, but even I have to admit it was pretty amazing. The inside was even more impressive. It had a golden tint, multiple floors, tables for reading, and millions or billions of books. We spent an hour looking around for someone who worked there. When we finally tracked someone down, they directed us to the mythology books. We grabbed the _Gods, Demigods &Demons—An Encyclopedia of Greek Mythology_ by Bernard Evslin and sat down at one of the reading tables. There was a light brown haired girl sitting across from us. She glanced up, smiled at me then beamed sweetly at Arron. Arron smiled back dreamily.

"Arron! Stop ogling her." I hissed. He looked at me, annoyed.

"Why does it matter if I look at her?" He demanded. He regarded me for a minute. "Whatever. Just look for something that sounds like 'Night's Tear.'" Arron snatched a book and started flipping through it, barely even reading it. I just stared. _What?_ I stared at the girl. She was watching me amiably. I stuck my jaw out and returned the expression with a sour aspect. Arron and I didn't talk at all. I tried to ask him if he found anything, but he just growled something about disrupting his concentration. Nyx was usually depicted as someone who had black wings or pulled in a chariot by black pegasi, long black hair, bright eyes, and filled with mystery. There was just a small paragraph on her:

_Nyx (nihks): Darkness; Mother of light. She was described as the dark-robed goddess of night; a daughter of Chaos. While her nature was gloomy and violent, she had changes of mood. Sleep traveled in her train and brought an interval of rest to man's care._

I gave up trying. Nothing. I searched through five books and no "special" object of Nyx or Night was mentioned. I even checked Nox, the Roman aspect of Nyx. She didn't have her own cult or really a temple either. I sighed and was about to ask Arron if he had found anything, when I noticed he wasn't there.

"Arron?" I whispered. I looked to where the girl had been. She was gone. I slammed shut the book and sprinted to the entrance. Arron was sitting on the stairs, head between his knees.

"Arron?" I hurried over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. Even through his clothes, I could feel him burning up. "Arron, are you okay?" His head snapped up and whipped around.

"Katie?" His face was pale and pasty. "Sorry, I just felt really sick and needed air."

"You don't just feel sick, you _look_ like you're dying." He laughed, but it turned into a wet cough. He leaned back and placed his elbow over his face. "Maybe we should get you to a doctor?"

"Is he okay?" A voice came from behind me. The girl from the library stood watching us with a book in her arms.

"Fine, he just got book sick," I said over my shoulder. Arron came out from behind his elbow and smiled weakly at her.

"I'm Lamia by the way." She stuck out her hand. I looked at it then back at her. She pursed her lips and lowered her hand. At closer inspection, she wasn't as pretty as I had originally thought. Her skin was scaly, and her green eyes seemed too bright. She wore a white buttoned blouse and black work pants.

"Katia. And this is Arron. We should be going." I reached down and heaved Arron to his feet. He wobbled a bit, but Lamia rushed forward and caught him. He steadied a bit and stood up taller.

"I don't think he should travel. My dad runs a hotel and I could get you a room for the night?"

"No offense, but we just met you. And if need be, I'll take him to the hospital." Lamia clenched her hand in Arron's shirt.

"Katie, I'm really dizzy." I glanced at him anxiously. His eyes didn't seem to focus on anything. "Katie?"

"At least let me help you to your car or the bus?" Something was really off about her. Arron slouched suddenly and so I agreed. We wrapped Arron's arms over our shoulders and supported him to the car.

"Next time, don't park the car so far away in the parking garage," I moaned as we, Lamia and I, dragged Arron to the car. I dug through his many pockets until I found the jeep keys. I unlocked the passenger side, slid the seat down, and pushed Arron into the back. He groaned but stayed lying down. I turned to Lamia, "Thanks." I smiled at her, but she didn't smile back.

She blinked her eyes, and they opened to be slits. I jumped back and hit the jeep. She raised her arm, which was definitely scaly, and extended her claws.

"Drive where I tell you, and I won't allow him to die from my poison."

"Men are so easy to charm. They fall so easy from my gaze." Lamia smiled evilly and ordered the two boys she called her brothers to take us through the hotel. She had commanded me to drive to some big hotel while saying Arron would die if she didn't heal him. When Lamia did heal Arron, he seemed to be in some sort of trance and walked around thoughtlessly.

The hotel was startlingly designed. Elaborately carved walls surrounded us, and the carpet was intertwined snakes and animals. She called an elevator and swiped her nail into a key hole. It started moving and we climbed forty floors. When the doors binged open we entered the Presidential Suite.

The room or floor, as it was the entire fortieth floor, was extremely expensive looking. The walls looked as if it were solid gold. Paintings of the highest quality illustrated part animals and part humans terrorizing children in bed. Diamond chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the furniture was imported from many different countries. The view looked right over Chesapeake Bay. In the middle of the lounge was a throne like chair with a hideous man within in it.

The man's face was always the same but his body was constantly changing. First it was a snake, then a sheep, then a spider, a horse, a goat, etc. He had dark black hair, pointed features, pure black eyes, and an evil aura. He smiled wickedly and beckoned us forward. Girls encircled him. Some of the girls looked a lot like Lamia while others had very different qualities. But they all had a terrifying aspect, and all of them were looking at Arron like he was their last meal. Instantly I grew protective of him. I glared daggers and dared them to try something. The man, who I guess was Lamia's father, chuckled. I turned to glare at him.

All he said was, "You look like her." He popped out of his chair and strutted towards me, making rounds. "Hmm, interesting." He sauntered back to his chair and plopped down again. We were silent for five minutes while he evaluated me. Finally I couldn't take it and snapped, "Well? Who are you?" He looked genuinely amused, but his daughters hissed and growled at me. He made a pacifying movement, and they went back to admiring Arron.

"What you don't recognize me? I guess I don't have her exact looks, but they are fairly close." He looked imploringly at me. I just shrugged.

"What, are you a son of Nyx?" He stared at me, obviously offended I didn't know who he was.

"I am not just any son of Nyx, _mortal_ sister." He said "mortal" very thickly as if it was an insult. "I am one of the Oneiroi, the dream gods. I am Phobetor." I wracked my brain but couldn't remember anything about Phobetor. I remembered a bit about the Oneiroi.

"Wasn't Hypnos an Oneiroi? God of sleep, right?" Again the daughters hissed, and Phobetor didn't placate them. He seethed at the mention of his brother.

"Hypnos always gets the attention. No one ever knows about Phobetor, the almighty god of nightmares. Icelos. The one of Terror!" He slammed is fist on a nearby table, which shattered under his strength. The shatter must have woken Arron a fraction because he shook his body and shifted a couple times. Lamia noticed her spell was wearing off.

"Father, O Terrible One, you said my sisters and I could feast on the son of Apollo. Let us do it now." Bad choice of words. Phobetor turned his fiery gaze on Lamia.

"Let you do it now? _Let _you do it now? _You _do not give me commands, Lamia.- Very well. Kill him." The sisters smiled and faced Arron. Slowly they slinked towards him, but I stepped in their way and yelled.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Phobetor started in surprise. He got over it quickly though. "Phobetor, what do you want with us?" He feigned contemplation.

"You mean other than to kill the male... I guess you could say I was curious. It has been ever so long since mother has had a child, let alone a mortal. I wanted to see what made you tick." He snickered at his comment and made a motion with his hand. "Get out of the way, little girl. You will not stop my children from killing the boy." My heart pounded loudly. My hands started to shake and my breathing shortened. I shook my head and reached into my boot. I brushed the hilt of the throwing knife and took it out, my hand shaking so badly I couldn't hold it straight. They laughed at my futile attempt to keep them at bay. "Kill the boy but leave the girl alive. I will give her to the Titan Lord as a sacrifice."

_Mother, please help me!_ I prayed as hard as I could but felt no response. I grew furious. They were _not_ going to take Arron from me. One of Lamia's sisters lunged. I swerved to the left and brought the knife in a deadly arch. She screamed as she disintegrated.

"Do you know what happens when you corner an animal, _brother_?" He scowled and shook his head, about to say something, but I cut him off. "It fights back!" I yelled and the lights shattered. The room was in total darkness. I grabbed Arron's wrist and yanked, pulling out of the suite. We got into the elevator and made it down ten floors when it stopped. "Govna!" I grabbed a hold of Arron and shook him. "Arron! Arron, you have to wake up!" I inhaled deeply and tried to calm my breathing. It still had a hitch in it and tears were pulsing behind my eyes. I only stared training a couple days ago! How was I supposed to stay alive in this kind of situation? Consult my books? "Arron, please, you have to focus. Listen to my voice." I grabbed his shirt and slapped him hard. An imprint of my hand glowed red against his cheek but otherwise made no difference. I shifted my jaw and focused on opening the elevator doors.

I pulled and pushed but nothing worked. I leaned back against the wall and slid down it. I closed my eyes and quietly sobbed. Distantly, I felt something change. I didn't know what it was, but I felt power surge through me. I calmed myself down. My eyes danced around, concentrating on what changed. The sun. The sun had set. It was now night.

"Momma, please, I don't know what to do. I'm not strong enough." I waited. _Concentrate, child, on what Papa taught you._ Papa taught me a lot of things! I don't know. What's relevant? Hunting, cold curvival, food or water, cooking, fire making, trying again. I flashed back to Papa watching me study for my math sectional. I had said I couldn't do it and I would fail the test. He had took my shoulders and made me face him. "I can accept failure, everyone fails at something. But I can't accept not trying. Just keep trying and you will get it."

I stood up and faced the doors. I pushed again as hard as I could. "Come on! Move!" Slowly, inch by inch, the doors opened. "Arron, go!" I gasped. He still gazed around dazedly but climbed into the hall.

I took his hand and together we navigated the maze of rooms.


	13. Nightmares

**13.) Nightmares**

I drove us forward, looking for an exit or fire escape. Arron stumbled a few of times, and I had to help him up. _Gods, it's like he's high_. And there's no fire escape.

"What kind of building doesn't have a fire escape!?" We turned back, intending to go back to the elevator, but it was gone. The hallway looked the same as the other direction. I turned back again. Nothing changed. We ran down the hall, and I read the room numbers we passed. They were all the same 666. I guess Phobetor had a sense of humor. We ran through five different yet same hallways. I opened room doors, ran through them, and came out into the same hallway. We kept going until I could barely breathe. I heard a voice all around me, and Arron collapsed hugging his head.

"Ha ha ha. This is my home, Ekaterina. You cannot go anywhere that I will not know about. Frankly, I'm disappointed with you. I thought you'd at least put up more of a fight." More insane laughter. I pulled Arron to his feet and shoved him into a hotel room. I slammed the door and locked it. A futile and most likely stupid move, but I wasn't thinking real clearly.

"Arron, focus on my voice. Wake up." No response from Arron. I choked back a sob and fought to think of a plan.

"Poor, lost lamb. No father to care for you and a mother who only claims you when she needs a mortal to do her bidding. Did she tell you what the Tear demands? What is it that you fear the most, little girl? Is it the water?" I suddenly heard waves crashing and smelled the salty air of the sea. "To lose one's only parent to the water would be cause to fear it. Or is it the car?" I saw myself in a car driving over a bridge. I was in the passenger seat. I looked to my left and Papa was hunched over the steering wheel, trying to see through the rain. A flash flood had poured down on him when he as coming back home after work. Something fast, immense, and blurry zoomed in front of his car. Papa swerved to avoid it. The tires screeched and slid. He spun out of control and fell into the water. The car rapidly filled with water.

"STOP IT!" The vision disappeared. I collapsed and started to weep, gasping for air.

"No, that was not fear, that is grief. You are not scared of water or mobiles. Tell me, what are you afraid of."

"Gnit' v adu, ublyudok!" Phobetor made a tisk tisk sound.

"Foul language. If you knew your facts, you would know my brothers and I, our palace, is in the underworld. I cannot, as you said, rot in Hell. I will tear deep into your heart and find your deepest fear, Ekaterina Azarov." I hyperventilated and crawled towards Arron. I was breathing in gasps. Arron was lying on his back, looking as if he were unconscious. I put my face by his and kissed him.

"I don't want to be alone." I whispered. I fell beside him as another memory began. I was five, in Moscow, and was alone walking behind our apartment. I was all bundled up, a long braid was hanging out of my hood, and it was late in the fall. I was curious about something in the shadows. A deep snarl was made by the creature, and I yelled in fright. A monstrous dog came at me and I froze in fear. The dog leapt and landed on me. I screamed and kicked. The hound was slowly crushing me, I couldn't breathe. My Papa came rushing out with a sword, a golden sword like my kindjal, and waved it at the beast. It growled and snapped at him. He yelled something in Ancient Greek and the hound was thrown off of me. A black mist like wind had whipped it off and slammed it against the building wall. It tried to attack me again but was stopped by an invisible force. It whimpered and ran back into the alley.

"Little Russian is scared of hounds. Makes sense for a cat to fear a dog. Canines have terrorized you ever since you have been born. And they will terrorize you until you die." Again I saw myself, one of the times I had run off instead of going to class when I was fourteen. I had gone to an abandoned factory. A lot of kids went there to party during the night. This time it was the middle of the afternoon. I was wearing my reddish brown pleather jacket, my hair was swaying down my back, my blue jeans were tight and ripped, and my combat boots had seen better days. I picked the lock of the door and walked into the middle of the room. Most of the windows were broken and shattered, the catwalks had major holes in them, the stairs were missing steps, and the ground was littered with empty beer cans. I sat against old boxes, took out my IPod, and started singing along to "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence. I was there for only a few minutes, but it was long enough for them to find me. Wolves, (there aren't even wolves in Ithaca!), came rushing towards me, barking like mad. They looked starving and _extremely_ feral, like eat your face off. The way people acted to spiders was the way I reacted to dogs. It had taken me years to get used to Frank, the McKeasters' Boston terrier. I ran like Hell for a wall covered with poles and bars. I climbed as fast as I could. I had to wait for hours for them to leave. I came back to the present, in the hotel.

I screamed loudly and shut my eyes. Hounds and vicious starving dogs swarmed me. I could hear them, feel them tearing at me. I screamed until my voice broke. The dogs tore at my hands and arms. I felt everything and the pain was agonizing, but it was nothing compared to the mental anguish. It felt like days, the terror never stopping. Eventually I stopped feeling, stopped being afraid, just let the dogs tear at my body. Before the world was gone, I felt something building. Something good and happy. I smiled and let it grow stronger.

"What are y—" Phobetor began. I passed out.

I remember the feeling of strong arms holding me, carrying me through the halls, and the vibration of something familiar, comforting. I heard a voice singing, musical and beautiful. I cracked open my eyes and saw the dials of a car. I was leaning against a strong shoulder that was constantly moving, changing rhythm.

"Arron?" I croaked. My voice was raw from screaming. I felt an arm tighten around me and looked up. Arron put his blinkers on and pulled to the side of a country road. He gazed worriedly at me. He dug through his backpack and pulled out a water. I gulped down half straight away, slowly sipping the rest. "Thanks." He nodded and pursed his lips.

"I-I'm sorry." He wouldn't look at me, just stared straight ahead. I turned his head, his blue eyes misted. "I remember everything. I could hear and see what was happening, but I couldn't control anything. I heard you screaming, and-" his lips twitched, "And the kiss..." He left the end hanging. I felt myself blush and turned away. "Koshka." Eyes slightly widened, I faced him. Right as I turned to him, he leaned down and kissed me. It was soft at first, and then it deepened. I switched to sitting on my knees and pushed forward. My hands moved up into his hair. I slid off my jacket, Arron did the same. The kiss was intense. We pushed closer to each other. It lasted for a few minutes till a stupid passing car honked at us, and I jumped back. I put my hand over my mouth and started to laugh. I thought I would be shell-shocked from my trip in the nightmare hotel, but I felt free and less grieved and afraid. Arron joined in laughing.

"Mmm, you are tasty. Is that," he licked his lips, "Lavender?" I smacked his chest playfully.

"Why did you call me Koshka? How do you even _know_ Koshka?"

"Oh come on, give me a little credit. It's not that hard to translate cat. I'm not an idiot."

"If you aren't an idiot, you are very close to crossing that very fine line. But no…" My face dropped a bit an Arron's expression turned worried.

"What's wrong?"

I tried to smile, but it probably looked more like a grimace. "I'm just not used to being this open with people. Why did you call me Koshka?"

"I have seen you move, believe me, and you are so agile and elegant. Graceful. It reminded me of a cat or kitten. I liked Koshka better than Kotenok. I also thought you'd kill me if I called you a kitten." I sneered mockingly. "Might as well drive on, we've got about 40 hours left to drive." My jaw dropped.

"Before we leave… What happened?" Arron took a few moments before answering.

"I remember a flash of light. Phobetor was stunned, maybe even hurt, but, when I was able to open my eyes, we weren't even in the hotel anymore. We were in the hotel parking garage next to my jeep. I carried you into the jeep and drove like mad. It's been a few hours since the hotel, and you still were unconscious. I even gave you some nectar." I nodded and slouched against the seat. For the rest of Arron's driving shift, I tried to think of what could have happened.

We shifted off driving for hours. I thought driving back to Ithaca was long or driving to Baltimore? It took us _fourteen hours_ to reach St. Louis. I forced Arron, with the threat of losing two of his closest friends, to pull over.

I hated stopping, but I _needed_ to. I just hoped, not out loud, that nothing would go wrong.


	14. Legends and Relatives

**14.) Legends and Relatives**

I _hate_ relatives, I thought. They ruin everything. Mothers send you on a quest to go and get something that she could have done herself; brothers try to drive you insane, and boyfriends… Every girl knows they just get in the middle of everything and try to protect you when you can handle yourself. Just because you finally _kiss_ a guy doesn't mean he can go all protective!

We had taken a break from driving.

We stopped in St. Louis to get something to eat. We had found a great little diner with a view of the Gateway Arch. Arron told me about the boy, Percy Jackson. His first summer at camp had included a trip across country with monsters _and_ gods, mainly Zeus, trying to kill him. He had fallen out of the Arch on his travels as well. Arron also told me of his prophecy. We were so into our discussion, I missed a man walking in. He came and sat in our booth. In my head, I rolled my eyes. I swear, if this is another monster or god who tries to kill me, I will kill the Fates, which are impossibly cruel. I have had it with the Greek world! It probably was a bad move but I snapped, "Who the hell are you?"

The man smirked. He wore a spiffy business suit and fancy shoes. His face was very familiar, but I couldn't place it. He had a normal face and a regular smile and…

"Relax, girl. I'm not going to hurt you or your boy toy." As soon as he said relax, I started to. His voice was so perfect and hypnotizing. "I'm not like my nightmare of a brother." I snapped into focus. Nightmare of a brother?

"Nightmare? As in Phobetor?" He practically snarled at the name.

"Yes, _him_." Arron looked really angry, no doubt because of the last time we ran into a dream god. "Again, I'm not going to hurt you. Quite on the contrary, I was going to help you."

"We don't need your help. We have money, a way of transport, and an idea of where to go. Oh, and not to mention, it's without a catch." He growled. The god just sighed unhappily.

"I offer my services, and you think I want to use you." He shook his head sadly. "You don't even know who I am, but still you assume the worse. I am Hypnos." The waitress brought out our burgers and fries and took Hypnos' order.

"Why would you help us?" Hypnos pursed his lips, contemplating his answer. "And whose side are you on, the titan's or the gods'?" He snapped up and his eyes grew dangerously bright.

"Do _not_ question my loyalties. I want to help you out of good faith." Arron scoffed but covered it up quickly. I kicked him under the table. Hypnos took a deep breath. "I have decided to answer a few questions, that I can choose to answer or not, and to help you discover your potential." Arron and I exchanged glances. He shook his head repeatedly. I nodded and turned back to Hypnos who was sipping his water.

"What would be your angle? Do you want payment or us to do something for you?"

"No, no… Not really… Well, it's not _out_ of your way, just a slight detour or rather a pick up job. See there's this rare flower—"I laughed and he stopped to look at me, "Laughing is rude you know."

"Nothing much, I know you have a quest, but if you could grab me something potentially dangerous I'll help you afterwards. Sorry, not interested." I dropped money on the table and Arron and I slid out of the booth. We left the diner, with the bell ringing behind us. Hypnos came running out after us.

"I would tell you before; you just have to swear to help me." I stopped and turned. "Ah yes, it's a rare flower, called hypnagogia, it creates a powerful sleeping draft. It has special qualities a god of sleep, such as myself, would want. I cannot get it, but you can." Arron tugged on my sleeve, but I didn't budge.

"Where is it?"

"No, Katia, no. We are _not_ getting mixed up in this. I, for once, am the voice of reason. The chance of being used is too high, especially for you—" I flipped on him quickly. I raised both eyebrows incredulously, silver eyes flashing. I could feel my eyes changing, too. I could feel the irises retract and the outline start to color the silver.

"_Especially for me_?! What about you, Arron? I don't need your protection!" I put my back to him. "Where?" I asked forcefully. Hypnos smiled.

"It's in Phoenix. A man sells it, guy named Busiris. I pissed him off a bit ago and he's the only one who has it." I nodded and Arron threw his hands up, exasperated. "Good, I could also save you the long trip of driving to Phoenix. So," Hypnos clapped his hands together," let's go for a walk, shall we?" he stuck his arm out. Hesitantly, I took it.

"Kat, don't," Arron looked into my eyes. "The gods use us." I was about to reply when he disappeared, along with the entire city of St. Louis.

The land dissolved into darkness. I moved impossibly fast, far, and in complete darkness. I heard screaming and felt like my stomach was in my throat. I loved it. When I came into focus, I could see a lot of floor to ceiling windows and white mattresses. A mattress store? I guess it makes sense being the god of sleep. My knees buckled and Hypnos caught me. He set me on a display bed.

"Okay. What do you want to know?" he sat himself in a roller chair.

"How did we get here?" I looked around trying to find out what city I was in.

"Oh, here? This is Hypno Mat. I shadow traveled us here. Have you never shadow traveled before?" I bobbed my head, "I would have suggested waiting before you tried to do it on your own, takes a lot of energy. Could make you sleep for a week." I nodded. I decided to ask the basic and important.

"What's Night's Tear? Is it really a tear from Nyx? And what does the prophecy mean?" He made puffing noises with his mouth.

"I can answer the tear questions… The prophesy gets into risky territory even a god doesn't want to mess with."

"Fine. What's the Tear of Night?"

"When Chaos created Night, she ruled forever. There was no day. When she mated with Erebus, they created day. She and Day would take turns going into Tartarus. One would go in, the other would come out, and so changed day to night. Although, even in the day shadows wreaked havoc. Nyx decided shadows were too dangerous to roam the world and thought to create something, a symbol of her power. Something that would control her obligations. See shadow is not just a reflection of an object in the light. We call it shadow travel for a reason. A world is made of shadows and once you learn to control your abilities, you will be able to call upon the shadow realm. Anyway, she cried and the Tear created a—a portal or center of focus of the shadow dominion. It has the power to grant the beholder to become one of the shadows." I waited for him to continue his explanation.

"What is with you godly types talking in riddles?"

"Being a mortal child of Nyx, you have the ability to manipulate, to a certain degree, shadow. You can also see a bit of the realm she cut off from our world, the time of day, but the one who holds the Tear in their command, controls the entire shadow world. She gave the Tear to her followers, the vampires. They built a temple, which was lost hence the name, and protected it with ancient magic." I furrowed my brow, fingering my necklace.

"When Momma, mother, sent me on the quest, she gave me her blessing. She gave me this necklace." I pulled out the chain, and Hypnos inspected it. "What is it? And how is the tear in trouble if it's in a temple that no one knows the location of?"

"Your necklet is a carrier or sort of outlet of power. It's the stone of night and can hold some degree of the tear's power…And one does know where the temple is. Selene told her master where it is, and he has sent his minions. He wants the power over night. The fact Nyx has sided with the gods places fear in Selene's master's heart. Even Zeus fears the primordial goddess." Thunder rumbled overhead, and Hypnos made a placating gesture. "You do know who I'm talking about, don't you?"

"Cronus, titan of time and Selene, titan of the moon." Hypnos nodded. "How do I find the temple? There's one line of the prophecy: _Never to find day on the hill's dawn_?"

"I, myself, don't know where the temple is. Mother was and is very secretive. I just know one thing you must recall." I nodded. "But before, you must swear on the river that you will bring me my flower." I opened my mouth, ready to make an incredulous comment but stopped. It was fair. "Repeat after me: I swear on the River Styx, I will find and acquire the hypnagogia flower before entering the temple and give to Hypnos." I repeated it.

"What do you need to tell me?"

"Burn the flower and I will get it. I think your boyfriend is getting anxious. He'll meet you there. Bye bye."

"Wait. Wa—" He zapped me and I woke up in an alley in Phoenix. Two seconds later Arron pops out besides me. I smiled at him, but he ignored me and walked to the entrance of the alley way.

The half decent brother lied and tricked you into getting him a stupid flower. And now the guy, I was supposed to be pissed at for over protection, was pissed at me. I was about to join Arron when my necklace started to burn up.

"Remember this, Ekaterina: In the end, all things bathe in shadow's light."


	15. Busiris

**_15.) Busiris_**

Arron didn't even bother to ask what Hypnos had said. I tried to talk but he kept shutting me down. After that I got angry; he can't always protect me!

"Aren't you going to ask?" He kept his face forward and wouldn't look at me. We had stopped at a little café to get a coffee and discuss where to go next. So far we had had really crappy coffee and no talking.

"Ask what?"

"Ugh, stop being a little moody kid! I talked with him. Nothing else." I said acidly. He whirled to face me

"Talking is a really dangerous pass time, especially for you. Do you remember how talking turned into that suspension and almost lawsuit? Don't answer; there's this thing called a rhetorical question." He exhaled angrily, took a sip of coffee then swore at its taste.

"I didn't think—"

"That's just it Katia; you don't ever think. You just lash out with comments that then start a fight. Even if you did find out what the fricken Tear is, we now have one more thing to do which is most likely a fatal appointment."

"If you don't like it—"

"I don't"

"—then don't come." He was about to reply but stopped. Again he reopened his mouth, but I kept going, angrily. "I can handle myself, and if you don't approve then just wait here. I'll go in and get the fricken flower and burn it. Why don't you wait here and do some shooting, Arrow?" He clenched his jaw, and his eyes blazed.

"I'm not some pathetic jock. And I'm part of this quest, which means you have to include me on the decision making. I can't protect you if you deliberately walk into danger!"

"I don't need your protection, Arron." I paused, "I think I can do the rest on my own. Go back to the camp." Arron was at a standstill. He searched my gaze and shook his head. He stood abruptly and stomped out of the dining patio. When he was out of sight, I exhaled and put my head between my knees. I was really angry at Arron, but I didn't actually want to do this alone. I was just sick of him telling me what to do and that he had to protect me. I walked up to the counter and asked our waiter if he knew of a plant guy named Busiris.

"Mmm, nah, sorry." I thanked him and was about to leave when, "Wait, there's this guy at the edge of town; he's this herb spiritual guy, weird too. Just go to the north end of town, right at the start of the desert, and you'll find a hut-like building." I tipped him a few dollars. I wouldn't need the money for gas if I didn't have the jeep. I wandered down the street to start hiking across town. Luckily, I thought, I was close to where Busiris' house was. Although the waiter said he was right on the perimeter of town which was an understatement. You could see his house from the perimeter line.

While hiking to the guy's house, I mumbled and grumbled stuff about boys, backpacks, and fricken gods. I had blisters all over my feet. My backpack felt like I was carrying a whole person. It took me an hour to get to the guy's house. I was drenched in sweat and really wishing I had brought water.

"It's October. It's not supposed to be hot!" I said to no one. Soon, I started dragging my feet, annoyed. The house was slowly getting bigger but smaller. The house was more of a hut than a house. It looked like those Egyptian clay houses with two rooms and a thatch roof. A window was carved out of it and herbs, plants, and vines were growing everywhere. They were growing out of the windows, on the roof, in the roof, on the ground, and in the walls. A wiry old man was tending to the garden. He was bald and scrappy with a white linen skirt. He rounded to face me. He smiled, and his teeth were yellow and some were missing.

"Are you Busiris?"

"By name I am called Busiris." Creepy old talk, I thought.

"I was told I could get a certain plant here?" He grinned and beckoned me forward. "The, um, hypno—um—hypno-something plant?" He nodded emphatically

"Hypnagia? Yes, yes, I only one who have it. Come in. No shy, come, come." Busiris tottered into his hut. When I didn't follow, he stuck his head out. "Plant in here, out of sun.—"He made a whispering gesture, "—it doesn't like Apollo… too bright it says to me." Great, he talks to plants. I warily stepped into his hut. There were tapestries covering the walls, vases filled with Egyptian plants, and barley any furniture. "Why you want hypnagia? Only had one other costumer who bought hypnagia."

"Umm, my uncle wanted some. He's practicing—witch—craft." Busiris nodded like he agreed with the practice.

"What uncle name, maybe I meet him before?" He was digging through a trunk, and then he started looking through clutters of pots and plants.

"No, you haven't met him." I figured it was safer to avoid Hypnos since he said Busiris didn't like the god. "Look, I'm in a hurry, so could you just give me the plant, and I'll pay?"

"Oh, yes, just problem. I no give to you, unless you tell me who uncle is." He was holding a plant tightly in his grasp. It had a purple flower with dark red striations. I caught a whiff of the aroma and immediately got sleepy. I had to blink a few times to wear it off. I decided not to breathe through my nose.

"Tony. Uncle Tony has decided to become a Pagan and practice witchcraft and wizardry. He even applied to go to Hogwarts, but they said he was too old." Busiris stopped smiling. I don't think he believes me. I quickly slid off my backpack and got ready to whip out my sword. "Fine. Hypnos sent me to get the sleepy plant. Just give it to me and I'll go away." He shook his head and set the flower down.

"I warn Hypnos never come here again. Last he here, he abused plants. Took the hypnagia and use it to fell MY people. I pray to Zeus and he help take revenge. I still have no repay my debt."

"Well, I have thirty dollars for you, so I'll leave them, take my plant, and go…"

"You no going anywhere! I no care for money." He put his hand behind his back and removed a sword. I didn't want to think about where he could have hid that sword. "I made deal with Zeus: revenge for sacrifices."

He lunged at me, and I parried the attack. My foot slid back for balance. A flurry of attacks kept my mind from thinking up any ideas of escape. I lashed back with my sword. He struck to my right, which I managed to block, and left an opening in his defense. As I was swinging my throwing knife I released it, allowing it to spiral at him. It was swatted away almost effortlessly. I pushed off of a table to get momentum and cuffed him in the kidney. He cried out and brought his hilt down on my wrist. I cried out, dropped my sword, and clasped my wrist. Busiris flashed his yellow teeth.

"You are a pawn of the gods. Why fight to live if you are to die in the end?"

"I don't know." I breathed. He sneered and twisted the sword in his hand. I frantically reached behind me for something. I skimmed my hand over the table and felt nothing but a plant. I grabbed the plant and held it menacingly.

"Tell me. What's the point of using really bad English if you can speak it normally?"

Busiris furrowed his brow. I raised the cactus above my head and beckoned Busiris to come at me. He hoisted his sword and advanced quickly. With one foot in front, he thrust his sword. At the same time his head came within reach, I smashed the cactus and its pot into his temple.

He crumpled to the floor. A piece of glass protruding from of his temple.

"I don't know."

I gasped out of pain and clutched my wrist. Shards of the pot were jutting out of my hand, blood streaming out. I carefully tweezed out the glass and ripped a piece of cloth from a shirt in my backpack. I wrapped the cloth around and tied it off. I flexed and released my right hand, checking the movement. It twanged badly, but I tried to ignore it.

After fetching my throwing knife and slipping it back in the backpack, I picked up the plant Busiris had referred to as Hypnagia. Careful not to inhale while holding it, I brought it outside. I gathered twigs and plants to make a fire.

"To Hypnos, here is your stupid plant." I tossed the Hypnagia into the flames. The flames flashed a deep blue then back to regular fire colors. I guessed it was about three hours until sunset so it was around 3:30. I sighed and rolled my head back and forth. I looked ruefully at the clothes in my backpack. Sadly, I took all of them out and piled them neatly inside the hut. I changed into my armor and slid my sword back into the backpack, knife in my boot.

"Okay, brainstorm. Go. Think. Epiphany is welcome. Anytime, now." I picked up a stone and threw it at the house. "This is so pathetic and stupid!" I pulled my hair and flopped onto my back. I had spent an hour and a half trying to think of what to do. About fifteen minutes within thinking, I had started talking to myself. "Fact: Nyx is my mother. Fact: I can make things go dark, shadow travel, and possibly make things really bright. Fact: Hypnos said 'In the end, all things bathe in shadow's light.' Fact: the third line of the prophecy came true. Arron walked away." But only after I pushed him away. "Fact: the fourth line of the prophecy makes no sense. 'Never to find day on hill's dawn.' What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I sat up and looked at my audience. The cactus I had hit Busiris with looked back solemnly.

"Day. Day. Day. Is Arron day? Apollo's the god of day, so he could be, right?" No response. "Never to find Arron on hill's dawn. Hill. In the dream Momma sent me I was overlooking a forested valley from a hill." I paused in my pacing.

"Dawn. Dawn. Dawn. The peak of the hill or literally sun up?" I swore and got up. I paced back and forth and swore again. "Don't they have nerds for this? Why couldn't you have picked a child of Athena! Like Annabeth? I bet she could make a connection between bathing in shadow's light and the hill-" I froze.

"Lukophos is opposite to this world, so that means dawn for them is sunset for us." I looked at the sky. "And that's in 40 minutes." I snatched my backpack, slung it over one shoulder, and bolted past the herb house.

I ran through the desert and searched for anything that stood out. While scrambling over banks of sand, which did not look like Arizona, I yelled, "´Εχω συγκαλέσει τις αποχρώσεις του Λυκοφος! Η κόρη του Νυχ εντολών μπορείτε να δείξουμε τον δρόμο!" (Ι summon the shades of Lukophos! The daughter of Nyx commands you to show the way!) Collections of shadows grew deeper and formed bodies. They weren't detailed but masses like shadows of men. One lumbered closer to me and reached out like it wanted to take my hand. Cautiously I stretched my sliced hand towards it.

I made contact with it. It was cold and felt like nothing I'd ever felt before. I looked back at the creature and saw it was becoming more corporeal every minute. Now, I could see it wore a hooded cloak covering its face.

"What are you?"

_We are the souls of Lukophos, my lady. We are called the phantasma_.

"What's your name?" The main phantasma seemed confused. He glanced at his comrades and then back to me.

_We do not have names of the spoken tongue. But you may call me Ryu. What do you command of us?_

I breathed deeply and replied, "Take me to the Temple of Night." The phantasma stirred. The one called Ryu quieted his kin and bowed to me.

_We mean no disrespect, daughter of Night, but the temple was hidden for a reason. It holds an ancient power that must not be trifled with._

"I thought the temple was lost. Nyx and Hypnos told me the temple was lost because its keepers died without heirs." Ryu shook his cloaked head and shifted. I was getting impatient. Time was running short, and the sky was visibly getting darker.

_That is only partially true. The power of the Tear was underestimated. A follower of Nyx became greedy and wanted more than to protect the gem. He wanted to control his world and Lukophos. Nyx was forced to intervene and decided the power was too great and destroyed her followers and the temple._ I clenched my jaw and calmed myself. After I save the Tear, I will talk to Nyx about mass murder, I promised myself.

"Nyx gave me the quest and told me the Tear was in danger. Someone is trying to steal it. I have to stop them." I tried to make myself taller and put as much power and command into my voice, "take me to the Temple." Ryu nodded and turned to his right.

_Brone will take you to the valley._ I nodded my thanks and was about to follow Brone when Ryu spoke again. _Lukophos and this realm cannot exist in the same world for long, princapessa. Light and shadow are the same and each demands an exchange._

"What do you want? I don't have anything to give." Ryu shook his head and glided closer. He reached out and stroked my neck.

_I do not demand anything, but _he_ does_. Ryu backed away and slowly became more clouded and unfocused. All four shades except Brone slowly faded, although Brone became less corporeal and more like an afternoon shadow.

_Quickly, me lady, this way_. He sped across the dunes, leaving no trace except a swirly black mist. I quickly followed, tripping in the sand. I was tired, and my calves burned from running on the unstable surface. Brone crossed three dunes and down the forth. I gave up trying to walk down the embankment and ungraciously rolled down it, flipping over my head a few times. The farther away from Phoenix I had gone, the more distant the resemblance to the U. S. the desert looked. The desert was an exact image of the Egyptian deserts in movies.

Brone made no effort to help me but gave impatient signals if I fell behind. The backpack grew too heavy to hold so I took out my sash and Kindjal. I tied the sash around my waist and tied a knot holding the Kindjal. I ditched the backpack and prayed mother would bring it back to me.

_The sun is almost gone, princapessa. I cannot stay much longer. My form is disappearing as we speak._

"Thank you, Brone." Brone tried to nod, but he was barely even a shadow on the sand.

_The temple valley is over the next ridge. Speak the words of Lukophos as Helios's heir disappears behind the horizon. _His voice was sounding farther and farther away._ To enter-_ he was gone.

"Wait! What words?" He was completely gone. "Why do they always have to speak in riddles!" I glanced at the sun. It was 1/4 of a shimmery ball. I ran like some maniac with a chainsaw was trying to kill me. Clouds of sand flew behind me. I used my hands to spur me on and I barely crawled to the top of the hill. Just as the sun flashed below the horizon, and I still had no idea what the 'words of Lukophos' was, I screamed, "In the end, all things bathe in shadow's light!"


	16. The Lost City of Skia

**16.) The Lost City of Skia**

"In the end, all things bathe in shadow's light!" I screamed, my voice tearing across the valley. As it echoed off of the dozens of ancient ruins, I fell to my knees and hugged my stomach. I slowly caught my breath and leveled it out. I bent forward and raised my head. My hand throbbed, but I barely noticed. _I made it_. Besides the sandy hill, everything below it looked Greek, maybe pagan.

The sun was completely gone. Glimpses of light shone through the cracks in the stone. As the last of the light disappeared, torches burst into existence, blazing brightly. Partially crumbled buildings shifted and seemed to smoke. Houses flashed different whites and greys, the colors wisped around like it was on fire. Ivy grew up the sides of the street and posts. I could see the remains of a market with pieces of wooden carts strewn across the forum. An ancient Pagan city ruined in a land no one would ever find it. All of the buildings were all pointing to a magnificent temple based on an acropolis.

The temple itself was at least a thousand feet high. The greying pillars crumbling at the tops, the ends of the roof barely standing. Steep broken steps led the way to the door. A statue of a woman in a dress guarded the steps, a woman cloaked in what had been a black shawl, once. Her hair was covered with the marble cloth, a necklace carved across of her forehead. Her right hand was placed above her heart; the other was stretched out as if waving peace to the city.

The site made me sad. The people who lived here, what happened? I placed a hand on the ground and the other on my knee and pushed myself up. I stumbled a bit but caught myself and made my way through the decrepit city. I wasn't sure if I was imagining it or not, but the locket I wore seemed to be burning every step I took. To my left used to be the butchers. To my right was a tavern. Wood was left to decay and rot in the road.

"What happened to everyone?" I asked to no one. Silence replied. The walk to the temple felt like miles, the stairs burned my already exhausted calves.

Up close, the doors to the temple were even grander and intimidating. I took a step towards the door. It was obvious it was a door, but I couldn't see a way to open it. There were no handles, grips, or hinges. I pushed, hit, and slapped the entrance but nothing worked. I growled in frustration and threw one of my knives at the entry.

"Frick! You stupid Hell-bent goddess! Why did you have to pick me?" I rounded on the statue of Nyx. "You're a _goddess_! You could easily have done this yourself!" I slammed my back against the wall of the temple and slid down to the floor. I yanked on the chain to my locket, glaring at its coldness. I ran a finger over its smooth but harsh surface. The stone glowed in the moonlight, shining against the old silver metal setting. I shifted it to the middle of my palm and clenched my fist, which emphasized the now dark crescent moon mark.

Enough. I pushed myself up and confronted the door. I rested my forehead against the fissure between the gates of the temple. One deep breath, I positioned my right hand against the crevice and concentrated all my strength on the mark. "This is the key to the lost temple of Nyx of the city of Skia. I request permission to enter the sacred chamber of the Tear of Night."

The words just flew out of me, I wasn't sure where I got that from, but my hand burned a bit. The mark glowed eerily, and the doors creaked open. Creepy darkness; check. Impending doom; most likely. I shrugged and stepped into the unknown.

There was no source of light. Even with my night vision, I couldn't see a damn thing.

**More is coming... **


End file.
